Cerulean High: Undercover
by FluteHero14
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn are three popular girls and top students at Cerulean High, performing arts school.When they are sent on a mission with new identities, can they keep up the act? Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrivalshipping. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review!
1. Midnight Surprises

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic, and I don't know if it's good so I need people to review.**

No POV:

"GUYS! Wake up!", a voice yelled. May and Misty woke with a start. May let out a squeak. Misty jumped up drowsily, pointed her flashlight around like a weapon and slurred, "Whuzzgoingon?". May, however, continued to flail around screaming until she landed on the floor with a thump, mumbling something about getting the bottom bunk next time. Dawn ran into the room, where the clock said 2:58 A.M., and screamed, "We're gonna be secret agents or something!"

Misty's POV:

Well, that was original. We were used to random wake-up calls, but not like that. But, when you went to Cerulean High, the world's most exclusive performing arts school, not to mention one that's not known by most to _exist_, you get a few unexpected things. Just never anything about secret agents.

"Dawn, what the heck are you talking about?"

…Ok, so… What?

May and I just stared at Dawn as she paced the room. "She's gonna be here any minute. She said this is big. It's really important, worth a whole ton of extra credit points. I wonder what she's gonna-"

"DAWN!"

No POV:

Dawn jumped, taken out of her thoughts. "Sorry, but-" Then there was a knock on the door.

The girls all stared at it before Misty slowly walked to the front of our dorm room and opened the door.

There stood their drama teacher, , along with the principal, Mr. Davis. The principal said, "Good morning ladies. Well, I know you're all star students here at Cerulean High. I hear you are popular for your acting?"

Shocked, the girls only nodded. What did this have to do with…anything?

He chuckled. "Well, I have a job for you."

May decided to speak up. "Wh-What is it…sir?"

He turned serious, and made a gesture to Mrs. Reid to take over. She began…

"Well girls, first we have to know if you're willing to carry this out. We're going to be sending you to another school, where you will start your mission. This is serious acting. You have to convince the entire _school_, your audience, and _yourselves_ that your act is the real deal. You see, this act isn't your average play. You _are_ the play!"

They blinked.

Dawn spoke up as much as she could. "Umm…WHAT?"

The principal smiled. "We need to see if you can blend into the crowd. I've decided to get my three most talented actresses to assume different characters, and live them out day-to-day in another school. This way, you can make new friends, and help us find three _other_ people with talent to come over to Cerulean. You see, I want an equal boy/girl ratio."

Comprehension dawned on their faces. Misty came forward this time. "So we just act natural and find three girls with talent?"

He shook his head. "Well, _actually_ we need three _boys_."

"But wouldn't you be able to get a guy to show off to another-?"

"I've informed the school to spread the rumor that three European pageant girls are coming by foreign exchange." He interrupted.

"Oh…" May interrupted, yet again cutting Misty off. "Well that makes…WHAT!"

"So, we're going to have to change your entire wardrobe, and give you your identities as European. Are you in?"

All the girls nodded. "Great."

Dawn raised her hand a little childishly, wiggling it around. "Yes, Dawn?"

"Well.. When do we start?"

He smirked. "What time is it?"

"3:02 A.M.", said May, a bit hesitantly.

"You start at 3:03."


	2. Never Coming Back?

And with that, they were taken, in pajamas, to the drama department. In the costume department, they were given an outfit as an example as to their wardrobe.(Pictures on profile)

They gave Dawn a blue trench coat with flats and a beret. She also asked, for some mysterious reason, a scarf.

As Dawn looked at herself, the principal spoke again. "Dawn, you speak French, I hear?"

She smiled enthusiastically. "Yes, I speak fluently! Even some people in France thought I was a local."

"Perfect. You are French pageant girl Gabrielle Bernard. You don't know much English, but your friends are going to help you learn it."

May had gotten a modern black and white striped top, green skinny jeans, and big, fancy sunglasses.

"May, how's your Italian?"

"Well, it could be better…"

"No worries. You are Adrianna De Luca, Italian local, but your first language is English."

Last, Misty got an orange cardigan, skinny jeans, and went all-out on the orange accessories.

"Mr. Davis, I don't know another language!"

"Yes, but you've got a mean British accent! You are Samantha Tolbert, you are the one who's teaching Gabrielle her English."

"Ok… thanks guvna!" she said with a wink.

The principal looked at his watch. "Oh! Well, you girls better get packing. Your cab arrives in an hour to the airport. I've already got you guys somewhere to stay, and I'm sure you'll love it. Remember, you need to _be_ that person, become it. Make up a story, learn it. Remember _all_ of it. We're counting on you. No pressure."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

Our time was almost up, and after saying goodbyes and packing, Misty and May were exhausted, both just about falling asleep when I ran into the room. Vielstone City, this couldn't be right.

"Hey guys!"

"Not again!" Misty stuck her head under a pillow while May groaned.

"So...um...I forgot where we're going."

"merphmphmy"

I looked down at the talking pillow. "What?"

"I _said_, Vielstone City."

My eyes widened. "_WHAT! You're sure_?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

This wasn't supposed to happen. There was a goodbye. I swore there was no going back. Now, I have to go back. This is gonna be hard. How can I go to a place with so many painful memories?

* * *

**May's POV:**

We drove to the airport, reviewing our story until we had all memorized it. We were about to step onto the plane when Dawn stopped dead in her tracks.

"_YES_, DAWN!" This was getting annoying. Apparently Misty thought so too.

"What is it _now_?"

She seemed nervous, jumpy. "Oh, uh... it's just that... the moment we all step into this plane we turn from popular girls to nobody, new kids..."

Is she hiding something? She's been acting weird ever since she asked for that mysterious scarf... I mean, she should be happy to travel. Even for Dawn that sounded like a stupid excuse.

"Well, there's no turning back now, Dawn!" Misty dragged her into the plane, making everyone stare at us. *sigh*, I could use those giant sunglasses right now. Oh well.

Finally, we watched as the plane took off, Dawn looked as if she were fighting the urge to cry. What is _up_ with her? She's traveled hundreds of times! Slowly, we watched as the cities of Kanto became smaller and smaller until we disappeared through the clouds.

"May...May? Wake up May!" Misty was calling me.

"Oh,sorry. What?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, squinting at the bright light.

"We're here, look."

I peeked past Dawn, who looked as though she were trying not to look utterly terrified. Vielstone City.

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

We caught a cab to our new... well I don't know. Is it a house? No, It's probably some teeny tiny apart-WHOA. We were driving up a street of mansions! They were beautiful!

"Sir, are you_ SURE_ this is the right street?"

The driver laughed. "Sorry to disappoint. Here's your house, by the way."

We pulled up onto possibly the biggest house on the street, other than our next door neighbor's house, which looked like the white house.** (A/N I wonder who lives there?)**

**

* * *

**

**No POV:**

They spent the next few hours choosing rooms (Dawn won Rock/Paper/Scissors for the balcony) and shopping for things to decorate their rooms. When they went to sleep that night, they all thought the same thing, 'So much for typical Sunday.'

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Not again Dawn! I mean, Gabrielle! Maybe if I just pretend to be asleep...

"OW! OW! OK, I'M AWAKE GOD!"

Okay, when Dawn wakes you up with pillows, there's problems. I walked to May's room. "What's up?"

Dawn's face kinda scared me. She looked slightly hysterical. She let out a forced laugh. "What's up?" she repeated. "_WHAT"S UP!_ IT'S MONDAY, WE HAVE SCHOOL IN HALF AN HOUR AND YOU AREN'T EVEN AWAKE!"

"Oh. Yeah well... that could be a problem."

We spent the next 15 minutes running and screaming all over the house like we were from the funny farm. Why would I say that? Well, for one, May almost ran into breakfast in her undies, I mean knickers, before screaming and running back. This is going to be interesting, that's for sure.

I wonder what the neighbors think of us so far?

* * *

**Drew's POV:**

So Paul, Ash and I are eating breakfast...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! GUYS WAKE UP!"

We all jumped.

"What the...?"Even Paul seemed scared. Wait, what?

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I know that voice. It can't be. She wasn't ever coming back. She swore. Wait. Three foreign exchange girls are coming. But I only hear one voice. Wait a minute. God what is up with these people? Listen to them!

" YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!" "OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH!"

"So, what's up with the not-so-haunted house?" I asked them.

Drew said simply, "No idea."

Well, today just might be interesting.


	3. 1st Period: New Faces,Old Faces,Clay?

**No POV:**

On the way to school, we stated getting our accents in check.

"Do you zink we are going to be ze only people dressed like zis, Adrianna?"

"Maybe, they will a'use more casual clothes."

"Oh! Smart zinking!" "Grazi, Gaby my friend."

"Girls, Is my cawdigan all right?"

"E perfetto, Sam!", said May. "Oui, tres belle!", Dawn chimed in.

* * *

They arrived at the administration office, and the principal spoke to them.

"Now, I know why you girls are _really_ here for, and that you are all great actresses, but you have to make sure not to blow your cover. If anyone does find out, try to keep it under three people, or it won't work. Understand?"

They nodded, and recieved their class schedules, comparing as they left the office. They all had different 1st period, Dawn with French, May with Art and Misty with Band. Then all had Drama/Performing Arts, easily their favorite class, then Lunch, English,P.E. and Math.

Misty sighed. "But how are we going to find our lockers?"

"Why do we not, er, ask for 'elp?"

"Oh Gabrielle, we don't _know_ any-"

"I'LL HELP YOU!" yelled a voice from right behind her. Misty jumped, turning around to see a raven-haired boy with chocolate eyes.

**Misty's POV:**

"Wotch it!"

"Err...sorry", He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But I know the school pretty well, I could help you. So you're the new kids?"

Dawn gave me an i-told-you-so glare and posed dramatically, sighing. "Oui. We are zese, 'new kids' ", she breathed.

"Well, I'm Ash!", he said, shaking our hands.

"Well," May cut in, "If you could get us to 366, 367, and 368."

"Oh, your lockers are right next to me and my friends! Sure, come on!"

**Ash's POV:**

After taking the girls to their lockers, I got my stuff and began to walk with Sam and Adrianna. Then we got to the Band room.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go to Band, Addie."

Cool! Sam and I have the same class! "Oh I have band too! Sorry, Adrianna, gotta go."

She waved to us and continued on. We walked in, the teacher hadn't come in yet. People were just talking, and since Sam didn't know anyone else, I thought i might start a conversation.

"So Sam, what do you play?"

She blushed. "Umm... a lot of things actually."

"Like what?"

"Well, what instruments are there to play?"

I quickly explained all the sections. "Soo...what do you play?"

"Uhh... I'll explain when the teacher comes."

stepped in. I nudged Sam towards him, whispering, "Here's your chance!"

"Umm... 'ello sir, I'm a new student here, wondering if I could join the Band?"

"Of course, new students are always welcome here! Do you play anything?"

She laughed, scratching the back of her head shyly. "Oh,yes."

"And what exactly can you play?"

She looked a little embarassed. She began ticking off fingers as she said,

"Flute, Piccolo, Clarinet, Piano, Saxophone, Trumpet, Guitar, French Horn, Percussion... umm... there were more but I forgot." She mumbled. She looked at the floor.

"Wow! We have a talented musician in our hands! But I only have a spot for Percussion and Clarinet at the moment."

"Can I audition for both parts, sir?"

"Audition? Wow, you must have experience with professional bands!"

She only nodded. She dug in her bag and took out a clarinet case.

Since we were all ready for class, I got her a chair. She put together her clarinet before I even got back!

"Thanks."

She sat down and took a breath, about to play. But she was missing something.

"Hey! Don't you need music?"

"Umm... no. It's only been a few months since I've played it, I'm sure I can manage."

Months? Well, at least she's got good memories for little tunes. She began playing flight of the bumblebee. That's not little! She sped through the song, playing it perfectly, not even pausing for a breath. The class roared with applause.

Then she took out four mallets**.(A/N music ones! not the other ones!)**

"Oh, it's a duet?"

"No, sir. Just me."

Approaching the vibraphone, she began another song, but slower. It sounded mysterious. Then I realized she was playing the Harry Potter theme! She let the last note ring into silence before stepping to the Marimba, pulling out her second pair of mallets, and played the super Mario theme with two in each hand. She took a bow.

"So sir, where are you putting me?"

"You'll be in percussion with ."

"Thank you sir!"

"Oh, look at the time. Class dismissed!"

"Congratulations Sam!" I told her.

"Thanks. So what do you have next?"

"What do _you_ have next?"

We both said "Drama."

She giggled.

"Now I can finally meet your friends, Ash!"

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

Misty, May, and Ash got to the lockers, put in their things, then split up with me, going the other way. I was just getting in line with the rest of the kids, when someone pushed past me, knocking me down, my papers falling out of my hands. Thank goodness my character has _attitude_. I put my hands on my hips.

"Excusez-moi!"

The person looked back at me. He had purple hair and deep onyx-colored eyes that pierced into mine because of his fierce scowl. Those eyes...

I sighed and bent down to pick up the papers, and slowly, he walked over and helped me finish the job.

"Er...merci."

He stared into my eyes with expressions of disbelief and...searching? Is it _really_... He shook his head, blinking, then stood up, and walked into class. Seems that he was thinking the same thing as me. 'No, it can't be.'

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I was going to French class when i bumped into a girl, hard. She frowned at me, angry, and said, "Excusez-moi!"

I scowled at her. She was so annoying, I just met her too! She just gave up and began picking them up on her own. I decided to help her out, just this once. I gave a stack of papers to her and she thanked me. I took another look at her. She was wearing a beret over her blue hair, and i looked into her eyes. Those startlingly blue eyes. It can't be, but it is. I couldn't mistake those eyes. And the beret, the French, it all made sense! Just not the part that she was _here_. But the French still made lots of sense, that was such an obsession of hers!

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_A small girl was sitting next to a small boy in a treehouse. She was in deep thought. Then she looked over._

_"Paul, have you ever wanted to go to France?"_

_He shrugged. "A little, why?"_

_"Well, when I'm older, I'm gonna travel there, so I can learn French! Then I can teach you!"_

_Her sparkly blue eyes glowed with enthusiasm. He nodded happily._

_"But, if I don't go to France, pinky promise me we'll both work hard and learn it anyway! So we can have one more thing in common!"_

_She held out her pinky. He took it and wrapped his pinky around it, smirking._

_"I promise. And _nothing_ is going to break that promise."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I shook myself out of my reverie and walked into class. Well, guilty as my past makes me feel, this was one way I made it up to her. I studied French for months after... after it happened. I saw a glisten of silver from under her scarf. She still had it?

She walked into the class. The whispers died down. She smiled sheepishly and walked up to the teacher.

**(A/N use google translate for next part)**

"Bonjour, Madame Smith."

"Bonjour, et vous?"

"Mon nom est Gabrielle, Je suis un nouvel étudiant"

They began a conversation, entirely in French. I was amazed at how natural she sounded, like a local. Wait, she was a local! But not truly. I think I know what's going on, but I'm not sure. I'll just have to find out.

The teacher clasped her hands together. "So! Can anybody summarize our conversation for 5 extra credit points?"

Everybody looked dumbfounded. These losers have been at it for 3 months, yet can't even get a sentence yet!

I raised my hand.

"Ah yes, my star student! Go on, Monsieur Paul!"

"Madamoiselle Gabrielle Bernard, along with her friends Samantha Tolbert and Adrianna De Luca, from France, the U.K., and Italy, respectively, have come to Vielstone City to enjoy a break from pageant and the constant stresses of fame. Their only wish while they are here is to be treated like normal kids."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

Whoa. He just said _exactly_ what I would have said! I wonder if _he_ learned French... He said he would...

_**FLASHBACK (THE SAME ONE)**_

_"I promise. And nothing is going to break that."_

_**END VERY SHORT FLASHBACK**_

"Madamoiselle, since your English may not be the best, why don't you and Paul become partners? I'm sure he won't have a problem. Do you Paul?"

('Here's my chance to find out who you really are, Gabrielle.')

"Of course not."

During class, he didn't talk much but when he did, he was pretty helpful. I mean, if I weren't faking it, it would've been great help! But he seems to be a bit distracted. Maybe I could do something to lift his spirits!

"Er...Paul?"

"Hm?"

I smiled. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I could introduce you to my friends!"

He sighed, shrugging. "Sure." The bell rang.

"Class dismissed! Except for Gabrielle and Paul, I want to talk to you."

We both walked up to the teacher. She passed us both a cup of water. I took a sip.

"Now, since you're learning English, and you're teaching her, I want you guys to spend as much time as possible together. I assure you Paul is really good at French. He's been devoted since the first day here, even before that, right Paul?"

"Well, I guess, yeah."

We both took a small sip of water this time. He seemed just as nervous as me now.

"I remember Paul telling me he would do anything he could to make sure he could learn the language of French. Very devoted. Model student behavior. Why was it that you wanted to learn it again? Something about... keeping an old promise?"

Both Paul and I did spit takes. "O-old promise?"

"Never mind,Miss. Bernard. Well, I've spent quite a bit of your time. Why don't I just give you a pass so you could spend the rest of the period in the hall? Get to know each other?"

She wrote us the pass and we walked out, there were about 15 minutes left to Drama class and I was stuck here with him! I don't know if I can keep my cool around him any longer.

"Umm... Paul... I do not know if I am still inviting you to eat with me."

He looked at me.

"Why?"

* * *

**May's POV:**

Once Misty and Ash left to their classroom, I was hopelessly lost. Well, might as well ask for help.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! The _Drew_ will get to all of you!"

Hmmm... it's worth a shot. I pushed through the crowd, I had to a bit roughly. "Permesso." I muttered. I saw a guy with green hair and amazing emerald eyes in the center. He seemed to have noticed me. Okay, time for my, I mean, Adrianna's charm to do some magic.

"Ah, a new fangirl?"

"No, I help to find my classroom, can you, how do you say, lend me a hand?" I said sweetly.

He smirked. "Wow, you can't find your classroom after 3 months of school?"

I glared at him, but them put on a hurt expression.

"This is why I wanted to stay in Italia. Zese Sinnoh people...", I muttered to myself, but of course so he could hear too. I pushed my way slowly back through the crowd, it was silent. Just a little longer, and I'm golden! Should I put the icing on the cake? Yes.

I mumbled,

"Come può essere così ..."

"Wait!"

I smiled to myself, then put on an innocent expression. "Si?"** (A/N it's "si" in italian too, not a mistake)**

He smirked again.

"Well, I can't let a dumb pageant girl walk around the school unsupervised, can I?" He began walking with me. How sweet of him to...Wait a sec!

"I am not dumb!"

"Then why didn't you think of asking for a map of the campus?"

"I..."

"Exactly. Anyway, we're here."

"What do you mean, _we_?"

He wore a smug grin. " I _mean_ we're in the same class, oh smart one."

"I can't stand you! Ugh!" I was going to storm into class, but I had to introduce myself first.

"Why don't you take a seat by Mr. Hayden over there?"

About 10 people, including me and Drew yelled "WHAT?"

Well, Drew was my partner. Today, everybody was making clay pots. I was having a hard time to making mine, so he got behind me and grabbed my hands, guiding them.

"See, now your pot isn't some weird lump."

It was only because of my acting experience that I got my hands to stop trembling. He was a bit too close to me. I mean, he is attractive and all... wait what am I talking about? You don't like him! He's a jerk!

I turned around and looked at him. We were face-to-face. I quickly turned around and muttered, "Grazi". God I could feel myself blushing.

He looked at me with that infamous smirk. He saw it. Time to play innocent.

"Ees there something on my face?" I said, fake smile plastered on my face.

He blushed lightly, but then smirked again. He turned around, got a chunk of clay, and flicked it at me, hitting my nose.

"Now you do."

So this is how it's gonna be huh?

I got a chunk. I said slowly.

"Well maybe you've got some _too_." I flicked some at his face, and it got _his_ nose.

He looked at me and said through gritted teeth,"This. Means. War."


	4. Revealed

**Okay ppl! I is back. This chapter is pretty long but it's mainly ikarishipping, sorry if it's rushed but I've been imagining this scene/chapter for a while and I just wanted to type it, just to get over with it! Sorry to the contestshipping fans, no May or Drew, but they WILL be in there the next chapter. Two cute pokeshippy moments in the first chunk.**

**Misty's POV:**

Where was everyone? Ash seemed really confused too. Wait, this wasn't his problem, was it?

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Oh, well, my friends aren't here either."

"Do you think they could maybe be _together?"_

We both thought it over.

"Nah", we chimed together. There was absolutely no chance they were together…right? (A/N- ahhh, the irony.)

"…So, Sam, are you good at drama? We're doing acting this month."

"Umm… you could say that."

"Okay class, pile in! We're about to get started… Ooh a new student!" The teacher summoned me over, and I nervously walked up to her.

"

Since you're new, we'll have you in our play rehearsal today, to see how well you adapt to scripts! Is that okay with you?"

Piece of cake! This was ,like, most of what I've been learning to do for months. But I'll have to keep that secret… for now. "Uhh… sure."

"It's okay to be nervous! I know you probably feel uneasy because of the new faces, but I want you to try hard and let your emotions show. Let the character fill you up and become part of you!"

"I'm sure you've gotten good at _that_.", she added quietly, winking. Oh, right, the teachers knew! I winked back.

"Okay class, any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hand, all confused at this weird secret of the new kid, so Ash, being dense, ignored it and raised his hand. He walked up by me and they gave us our scripts. _ I'd _helped in writing this! I gasped, and said "Yes!"

People stared. I told the teacher."Oh, just, I'm familiar with this piece."

"I thought so. Anyway, let's start. Aaaannnnd...ACTION!"

I looked at the ground, took a deep breath, and began the scene.

"Thomas, please, stop! You can't leave!" I felt my eyes begin to water as I got deep into my character.

Ash looked at me. His eyes were furious and I swear I felt the room get colder. He was good!

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you! We were going to-"

"I'm sorry, but I've got no time to live out fairy tales."

He walked off the stage, and I fell to my knees in tears.

He looked back at me one last time. Now his eyes were filled with regret and sadness. "I'm sorry, Victoria."

There was a moment of silence, and then the class burst into applause.

Ash walked back up to me, and took my hand up into the air with his. I felt a small tingly feeling, but ignored it. Class was dismissed, and I stayed behind with Ash.

"So, where did everyone go?"

"I still don't know, I guess I'll meet them at lunch. Since you can't find any of your friends either, want to sit with me until we find them?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be great Ash."

He had a goofy grin on his face, and he held out his arm in a silly gesture. I giggled and grabbed his arm, playing along as we walked to lunch.

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

"Why?"

_Crap_. What do I tell him? 'I'm just off to visit a place I spent my time as another person! See you later!' Nope. Think Dawn Think! I guess I'll just tell him, sort of.

"I...it's kind of bad."

"Okay, well, what is it?"

"I'm going to skip the rest of the period, come back at lunch."

"Where?"

_Darn it!_

"Just somewhere."

"Okay, whatever. But I'll walk you to the fence."

Nooo! Ugh, that's not supposed to happen! "Why!", I yelled.

He backed away slightly, raising his hands in surrender. "God, I just was going to keep watch!"

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

And to find out where you're headed of course...

"Oh, okay."

I walked her over and helped her with a leg up. As I got her to the top, she immediately jumped off the fence and ran away towards the river. That did it. It was her, this was no _Gabrielle_, this was Dawn. I quietly jumped the fence and began to follow her. She jumped over our stone path through the river bank and got to a small forest. She looked at the trees with a look of deep thought, then quickly walked to the tallest tree.

_Our tree.

* * *

_**Dawn's POV:**

I climbed to the top of the tree, and opened the door to our treehouse.** I looked at the dusty old treehouse and received a shock of pain.**

I hurt. All the memories came back. I closed the door behind me and walked around. I slammed my back to a wall and slowly slid down, completely giving up, slowly dropping out of my façade. I tried desperately to fill in the blanks in my memories, guilt flooded into my heart, as if it had mixed with the blood, and slowly was traveling through my body.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

___"_, I...I'm moving."_

___"What?"_

___"Well, I got accepted into this school in Kanto, and they want me to start living over there so in a few years I can-"_

___"Oh. Okay." ___ turned, no longer facing her._

___"Umm... Aren't you happy for me?"_

___He looked at her with a cold look that he'd never given her before. She was startled._

___"Oh yeah, I'm happy for you. It's great that you just leave me."_

___"What? _, you know I don't mean that!"_

___"No, I'm pretty sure you do. But, I guess you thought it was okay, seeing as it'll be only one more person I cared about just leaving. You know everyone I loved is gone, why stop now?"_

___"_, STOP! YOU KNOW I DON'T-"_

___"You know what? Just leave. I thought you were different, Dawn."  
_

___She had tears streaming down her face._

___"You know what? I _will _leave! Just for you! And I'm never coming back! EVER! I'm gonna try my hardest to forget you! It'll be like you didn't exist!"_

_He stood at the doorway about to leave._

_"Oh, I know you Dawn. You won't be able to do that. I'll be surprised if you forget anything more than my name."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He was _so _right. But he didn't know that all that guilt sweeping through me was because of those words. The blanks of his name were like the holes in my heart. I wished so badly that he was right here with me. The guilt had caught in my throat. My eyes watered.

"Please come back", I whispered shakily, "please."

"Oh, I'm still here. _You_ were the one who came back."

I jumped. Slowly I turned around and I came face to face with Paul. I got angry at him for following me. I stood back up and walked up to him.

"This ees not of your business!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How can you be so sure?"

I stayed silent. He pointed to something on my neck.

"That locket, have you ever opened it?"

What did this have to do with anything? But I felt some sort of trust with him. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"No."

"I think you should."

"Err...why?"

"Maybe you just... forgot my name."

I realized what he'd said. Things clicked. His eyes! Now I knew why they were so familiar. But it can't really be... I guess I'll have to find out. Slowly, I pulled off the locket and opened it. There was a letter. I began to read it.

* * *

_ Dear Dawn,_

_I got you this locket to explain a few things to you._

_ First of all, I want to say I'm sorry if I get mad. I'd already heard you were moving,_

_so if anything happens know I didn't really mean it. I was kind of in shock. Also, _

_I want you to know even though I might have said a few mean things to you, you_

_will always be my friend. You mean everything to me. I don't know what exactly_

_I'm going to do without you here. I want to confess to you that it's likely that _

_without you here, I don't really know if I can go on. With life. If I do something _

_like that, you can have all my stuff. And I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but_

_I honestly don't want anything to go unsaid. Again, you will always, no matter _

_what, be my best friend in the whole world. Remember that._

_Love,_

_**Paul**_

_**

* * *

**_I hadn't ever felt anything like this, feelings of relief, confusion,guilt, sadness, and fear all flooding into me. I felt a bit disoriented as the last, and strongest of emotions entered my head. Nothing could have described the feeling of terror that surrounded me at that moment. That tiny, formerly insignificant piece of paper was now trembling in my hands. Tears were freely pouring down my face. How could he say that? He was the brave one, not me. Yet here he was, just about ready to_ kill himself_ and the last thing I told him was that I wanted to forget him.

_"I don't really know if I can go on. With life."_

My voice had been reduced to something like a soft, shaky_...whimper._

"Y-you weren't really gonna..."

His eyes were now slightly watery, unable to meet my gaze. My eyes widened. He _was_.

"I was going to, but stopped when I ran into you today. I recognized you by your eyes."

He gave me a watery half-smile. "You know I was always kind of a sucker for your eyes, Troublesome."

Well, that just about did it. The last few bits of my resolve to stay calm immediately disappeared. I stifled a sob and threw the letter on the ground, arms dropping to my sides. I ran to him and hugged him tight, collapsing in his arms. He hugged me back, and sat down on the ground, taking me with him. I was completely engulfed by sobs at that point.

Again, nothing could describe my feelings. It had been so long. I had never felt so safe, so at home, yet so foreign. His arms were now muscular, strong, holding me so protectively, I felt self-pity for no one's ever been able comfort me like this. He still smelled of cologne, it wafted into my nose as well. Well, my nose was a little stuffy, but still.

I couldn't pull myself together. Not now. I needed a while. I was letting out things I'd been holding in for 5 years. And that included many tears as well. I tried to remember why I was crying. Oh My God. _Paul_ was hugging me! How can I just stay silent after I put him through all that misery?

"P-Paul?"

"Yeah?"

Another thing struck me. His voice. The way his voice had deepened, how his voice was smooth and calm, almost seductively, how he was murmuring in my ear the entire time,("It's ok...I'm here for you..."), and I hadn't noticed. I felt his hot breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those things. I'm sorry for not opening the locket, if I had, maybe we'd still be best friends and maybe-"

"Stop."

"Wha...?"

He lifted up my chin to look me in the eyes.

"I said, stop. You act like this is all _your_ fault, like _I_ wasn't the one who had turned my back on _you_. It's hurting me more to see _you_ apologize. Don't say sorry! Dawn, I'm sorry for...for not just telling you, sorry for being mad at you, for scaring you, for everything. And I told you. We're always going to be best friends! Nothing can change that! _Nothing!_ And Dawn..."

I looked at him again.

I forgot he hadn't finished his speech. What more could he have to say? That was the nicest thing anyone's told me in so long, yet it wasn't really nice at first... I felt slightly confused again. How come I couldn't say that in words? My whole brain shut down. I felt myself lose control of my thoughts and my actions. How would I know that?

Because I grabbed his collar and kissed him.

What...what am I _doing_? I pulled away.

"S-sorry..." , I muttered. "I just kind of-"

* * *

**NO POV:**

She'd barely pulled away when Paul grabbed her waist and pulled her close once more.

"Don't be sorry."

His face inched towards hers, and a small blush appeared across her cheeks. He wouldn't. Paul looked at her, smirking. "Oh, I _would_." God he knew her too well.

Their foreheads were touching, then Paul moved a bit closer, and their noses also touched.

He moved even closer. Just as he was going to close the distance between their lips, he stopped a moment, hesitating, until he saw Dawn moving closer as well. They kissed. It was _amazing_.

This kiss was longer, Paul had deepened the kisses, growing slowly more passionate. Dawn accepted he had Dawn pinned to the wall, smirking against her lips. After about 5 minutes, they pulled apart, just staring at each other. Their eyes widened in realization, they really _had_ gotten lost in the moment. Paul took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Dawn, I'm going to ask you a few questions." he said, still breathing hard slightly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Answer them completely and honestly."

"Okay."

He looked at her.

"Okay, okay, absolutely honestly! I promise."

He smirked slightly.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I sat down, letting her be free of my grip.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure this all has something to do with school, so spill."

She started talking super fast.

"Okay, so me and my friends May Maple and Misty Waterflower, we started our freshman year, we were all really popular and stuff,and only a few months into it, I get a call in the _middle of the night_ saying we've got this weird mission thing and they tell us we're going undercover to recruit students. Then we got new names and stuff so we can blend in and just look for naturally talented people, and whatever. _Then_, I find out we're going to Vielstone, and I think May noticed I was freaking out, but I was just so scared of coming back and guilty because I forgot your name, but I'll never ever forget it anymore, Paul! See... Paul, _Paul_, PAUL! We arrived at school and I'm still freaking out. But then I come back and I bump into you, and I knew it was you but I didn't want to get my hopes up, and I tried to avoid you but you were now going to be following me around school, so I tried to ditch you and come back here, but you followed me up and proved you're my long-lost best friend, and I had a _complete _break down, and then you comforted me, and I felt so safe, and all those years of me covering up my huge crush on you were just absolutely _ruined_, because I just realized I'm in love with you and I lost control and I kissed you and I think we just made out!" , she was breathing hard again.

I cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

"I love you too."

"Wh...what?"

"During your crazy rampaging confession, you said you were in love with me."

"Crap, I said that out loud. But...you love me too! Wait, what the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, considering your friends haven't even met me, and vice versa, _and_ we have a history of dealing too many raw emotions in a little bit of time, I say we act like nothing happened, and keep people from having a brain meltdown. Plus, my friends have no idea of that history we have. I'd like playing some of my old tricks on new people...with a new girlfriend at my side."

She looked at me, smirking. "Great minds think alike."

The bell rang in the distance, and we starting walking to sneak into lunch. Her cell rang.

"Hello? Oh hey, Principal..._WHAT_! Oh my god, no no...that's great! Okay, sure uh-huh, okay bye!"

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's our friend, he's coming over to help us judge the new recruits! He's the only one I ever told about my childhood back here and-"

Her phone rang again.

"Oh hey Beary Bear! Yeah, everything's fine. I found him...yeah it's Paul. Umm... Shinji, I think. Seriously! Haha, yeah that's totally him! So I heard that you're coming to Vielstone? No no no, he already knows all about Cerulean, we're good. Okay, well I don't know where we're sitting, me and Paul ditched school. Well, I headed to the treehouse, and he followed me, well, I need to tell you the story, but anyways, I panicked and kissed him and he's my B.F. now! YES I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GAY, GOD! IT'S EXCITING FOR ME!"

I laughed at her quietly, but she still saw and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll text you about the table situation... yeah let's make it a surprise. BYE Beary Bear!"

Beary Bear? Oh, this was rich.

"_Beary Bear?_ Why would you call a guy that? And who would even agree to a name like..."

I looked at the caller I.D. as she hung up.

_"No freaking way."_

**What did you guys think? Sorry for the cliffy, I rushed this chapter, wanted to save some of the juicy stuff lol! And a cookie to who can guess who it is that's coming! P.S. there's a clue in here, but I'm not telling you where! Or what... LOL REVIEW**


	5. The Arrivals

**Okay so just to show you a quick scene, here is a sort of mini-chapter while I figure out my plot. Big things will happen people! Just not now. But, this is a chapter that starts from the cliffhanger, then leaves another! Woo, cliffhangers. Anyways... Read! Review! ENJOY!  
**

**Misty's POV:**

"I wonder where they are."

Ash looked at me.

"Maybe they are together…"

"Yeah, well, we'll see. Anyways…"

"So what are your friends like?"

They're clumsy, get over excited, and can be really stupid sometimes.

"Umm… they're…normal! Yeah, just regular friends, you know… not weird or anything!"

God, I am such a bad liar. "So, what are yours like?"

He seemed to be as freaked out as me.

"Pretty normal too! Ahehe…"

"I guess our friends are kinda boring, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The lunch area grew a little quieter. There was a small group looking around the corner.

"I wonder what they're looking at.", Ash said.

"Yeah, huh." I took a drink of soda, quickly spitting it out. Oh my god!

**May was coming over here with a guy, both completely covered in..._clay_!**

Ash stared dumbfounded at the pair, stomping over with Mays mumbling insult to the guy under her breath.

"Well, that's Drew." "Well, that's Adrianna.", We said it at the same time.

"Wait, isn't that the guy with a ton of fangirls? I saw him around, I swear."

"Actually, yes. Isn't that the Italian model?"

"Yup. I guess they _were_ together after all."

May sat down as if nothing were wrong in the world.

"Hey, Ash. Samantha."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Drew smirked at her, "I'm waiting."

She quickly pointed people. "Drew, Ash, Ash, Drew, Drew, Sam, Sam, Drew. Happy?"

"Actually, you didn't have to introduce me to Ash, seeing as he's my best friend."

"What?"

Ash spoke up. "Yeah, we kinda have known each other for a while."

"Just sit down, Drew." May huffed.

"Wait, why are you guys like that and why is Drew sitting here?" I blurted out.

"Well, I asked him if there was something on my face, he kept staring at me!"

"Not true. I was just watching her blush like a Tamato berry, and she asked if there was something on her face, so I decided to tease her a bit, and put some clay on her nose. "

"You mean flicked!"

"Anyways, she completely freaked out and started a war-"

"You declared it!"

"It's rude to interrupt. So, we ended up using the entire year's supply of clay, so the teacher punished us by having to wear these all day and hang out the rest of the year, since Adrianna can't stand me. And that's the true story."

"Not.", she huffed.

Once again, the noise died down, but this time, we could hear voices yelling like crazy people!

"Please don't be them." I muttered.

**Two loud voices were heard, except they were jibbering rapidly, and nobody could figure out the words.**

I sighed to myself. "I'm going to take a _wild_ guess and say that's French."

Everyone at the table nodded. There was a pause in the conversation of French.** (A/N:Start up your google translate now!)**

"Alors pourquoi me suivez-vous?"

"vous m'avez demandé de venir avec vous!"

"Ah, oui."

"Wow, vous avez vraiment un esprit curieux, Gabrielle."

"...Qu'avez-vous dit?"

And that's her, all right. They came through, and Dawn, I mean Gabrielle, looked pretty mad. She was being followed by this guy who looked really mean, yet completely calm against Dawn.

"Oh, vous m'avez bien entendu."

"Vous êtes tellement ... euh!" , She huffed. Dawn took a deep breath. "Juste ... s'allume."

He shrugged, "Très bien."

"Why 'ello everybody! 'ere is my new friend, Paul. 'E is to help me learn my eenglish! This is Adrianna, Sam, and i zink you know ze other two?"

We said hi and they sat down, but Drew and Ash were staring at Paul.

"You speak French?"

Drew smacked Ash along the back of the head.

"Okay, how did you learn all that? I thought you just got in."

He smirked. "I had a little... motivation. Nothing you need to know about."

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

Oh, we are _good_. I can't believe it! I hadn't even used Tea!

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_"Hey Paul! I've got this awesome new strategy we could use!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's called TEA! T for truth, you have to truly feel things. E for emotion, if there's a song or play you have to think of stuff that will make you feel the emotion. A for anticipation, we need a while to prepare and get done with the first two."_

_"Cool, where'd you get this?"_

_"I made it up! And only you and me know about it!"_

_"Umm, okay. Let's use this, keep it a secret for now."_

_"Hey we should make our band now!"_

_"Yeah! But speaking of keeping things secret..."_

_**END OF MYSTERIOUS FLASHBACK**_

Actually, I hadn't used it in a while. But still, they believed it! That all that happened was our argument. Oh, how wrong they were...

I got a text on my phone.

**_on my way,_**

**_/SUPER FLY B34R/_**

I laughed at his signature. I saw him coming from behind. Oh, wait! Distraction!

"So... why are you two covered in... how you say... dirt?"

"It's not dirt," Misty started," it's actually-"

"Hey, Red!"

Misty and May's eyes widened. "Beary bear!", they squealed.

"Beary bear" ran a hand through his thick brown hair, smirking.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

Yes people, the person walking over was none other than _Gary Oak._


	6. Clubs and Concerts

**Paul's POV:**

"Oh my god Gary Bear! I missed you!"

Misty kissed him. On the lips.

"Hey Adrianna, Gaby!"

"Hey Gary Bear!", they chimed.

They both hugged him, each giving him a kiss on each cheek.

On the outside, I looked bored out of my mind, but on the inside my sides hurt from laughing so much at Drew and Ash's faces. Drew's soda can was now completely crushed in his hand. Ash had _actually_ stopped eating. His... probably crush just kissed another dude. Nice man. But I knew they were only close friends, so I got to enjoy this moment. And boy did I enjoy it.

"What's up Drew, Ash, Paul, my man!"

We fist-bumped.

"So I see you've met Gaby?", He said, winking. Wait, he went to that same school, he'd told me!_ And_, he knew French.

"Yeah, ma nouvelle petite amie.", I said, smirking.

"Est-ce un secret?", he asked back.

Dawn butted in, "Oui!"

Drew let out an exasperated sigh. "Not another French addict."

"Well, I came here because I was looking for a new job, and since one was in Vielstone, I decided to go give my favorite girls a visit!"

Yet one question was unanswered. "So, are you and Sam..." I started.

Dawn laughed.

"Of course not Paul! It's a funny story, though. You see in, er, acting school, on ze first day, Sam and Gary were paired together to act out a play, and there was a kiss scene. Zey were so embarrassed, they barely knew each other! So they... 'ow you say, froze up. As a punishment, every time they were to meet, they 'ad to kiss. It became a custom, we made friends, and ze rest, is 'istory!"

"Oh, and this note is from the art teacher."

Gary held it up, but Ash snatched it away.

"Cool, sleepovers! Wait...sleepovers?"

Misty snatched away the paper. She began snickering.

"You guys also have been punished, since we _are _neighbors, that every weekend you guys have to hang out together too! And sleep over to each other's houses if you can! But we have to come to make sure nothing...happens."

We all started snickering. Except for Drew and May, who were blushing, which made us laugh harder.

May pouted,"Only if Gary Bear stays too."

I quickly responded "Sure." before anyone could protest.

"Yay!"

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER

* * *

Friday night, the girls and Gary came over.

"So, we all have an extra bunk, anyone wanting to volunteer for that?"

*crickets chirping*

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess they stay in the living room until they trust that nobody's getting raped."

Everyone was set up.

Ash spoke up, "So...should we do something? Go out somewhere?"

"Wait!", Gary blurted out. "I just remembered I got work today!"

"But it's like 7 pm." Drew stated.

He smirked, "I just happen to have a job at Club 16."

Club 16, the one and only teenager's nightclub. Cool job.

"Hey, we should go!"

Ah Dawn, how you seem to read my mind. But it has not been read all the way.

"Hey Gary? Do you think me and Gaby should really go? I mean, we could also study. Can you guys come help me figure out what we should cover tonight?"

I winked ever so slightly, but they got the clue.

"Sure." "Okay."

"Come on."

I was about to turn the handle to my room when Ash yelled, "Paul!"

"What?"

"But I thought nobody was allowed in your room but you!"

"Correction: Nobody but me, Gaby, and Gary."

I opened the door, we walked in, and I locked it. No overhearing this time, Ash.

"So you work at club 16, right?"

"Yup. DJ Gary in da _house_."

I smirked. Perfect. I printed a few papers from my laptop, and gave them to Dawn.

"But wait, these are-"

I nodded. Then I gave Gary some drumsticks.

"Just in case you'd like to join in the fun."

He knew what I was implying, so he smirked along with me, Dawn joining in a few seconds later.

"So, what's the plan?", Dawn asked.

They were in.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen..."

* * *

**No POV:**

They walked back into the room casually.

"New plan, guys. We're heading to the club, Paul and Gabrielle are going shopping."

"WHAT!" the other four yelled.

Paul looked completely dazed. "Puppy dog eyes, man."

Drew smirked. "Maybe you're just falling for her."

"Not Likely, Hayden.", he growled.

Everyone was soon getting ready for the club. Ash and Drew had regular dress shirts and jeans, Misty had put on a teal dress that Ash gaped at her for wearing, and May was stuck in the bathroom.

"May, just come out, you won't look that bad, will you?"

"FINE!"

She looked beautiful. May was wearing a sleeveless red dress along with a shimmering silver beret.

"Addie, you look great! Nothing to worry about!"

When they got there, Gary went to the DJ booth to set up his equipment, leaving Drew, May, Misty, and Ash alone.

"So, what's up with these people? There's no music."

Misty pointed to a sign.

"It's open mic night, Adrianna."

A few people who were brave enough stood up and sang, but they were terrible. The dance club was dead in spirit. Then, for no reason, the room started getting foggy. The lights dimmed. It was creepy.

Gary began announcing the end, when someone handed him a paper.

"Okay... we're having some technical difficulties."

Some people groaned.

"Take it easy folks! Here are two songs from... oh... these singers have chosen to remain anonymous. They're going to be singing _their_ songs, all you serious singers out there, you know what I mean."

"What does he mean?" Ash blurted out.

May explained. "A serious singer sometimes looks out for a song that can perfectly match who they are, like a summary of their true self."

The curtains opened to reveal... nothing.

There was a canvas screen, and behind it the area was filling rapidly with dark shadows of fog.

Then, came the silhouette of a guy walking up to a stool with a guitar, and a girl going up to a piano. She began playing a slow tune, and he was singing. **(A/N it's better if you play the to save a life-The fray)  
**

_Step one,you say we need to talk_  
_ He walks you say "sit down, it's just a talk."_  
_ He smiles politely back at you_  
_ You stare politely right on through_

Gary had started playing the drum part on a nearby drum set.

_ Some sort of window to your right_  
_ As he goes left and you stay right_  
_ Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_ You begin to wonder why you came_

His voice was really good! But so, _so_ familiar! But different, almost like some strange form of deja vu.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_.  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

As the chords progressed and the music became more energetic, people began walking onto the dance floor, standing there almost as if it were a concert.

_Let him know that you know best_  
_ Cause after all, you do know best_  
_ Try to slip past his defense_  
_ Without granting innocence_  
_ Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_ The things you've told him all along_  
_ And pray to God he hears you_  
_ And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_.  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

Even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could tell that they were filled with sadness, the guy was truly feeling regretful. It was the weirdest thing..._  
_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_ You lower yours and grant him one last choice._

_("It'll be like you didn't exist!"__;"You know what Dawn? Just go. I thought you were different.")_

_Drive until you lose the road_  
_ Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_ He will do one of two things_  
_ He will admit to everything_  
_ Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_ And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

You felt like he wasn't singing, more like he was sharing a painful memory...

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_  
_ How to save a life_...

_How to save a life._

It was almost as if he really _had _lost a friend...

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_

By this time, people had begun swaying to the music, clapping the beat._  
_

_ Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
_ Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_ And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_ Had I known how to save a life_  
_ How to save a life..._

_How to save a life._

The piano music slowly came to a stop, and the drums carried on, before setting the club into silence.

Some people were crying.

The crowd burst into applause.

Then, the guy set his guitar down, and the girl stood up. He walked over and switched places, the girl getting ready to sing, the guy on piano. **(Love the way you lie-Rihanna/Eminem)**

"Oh, before we start. Anybody find our voices...familiar?"_,_ The guy said.

Everybody raised their hand. He chuckled.

"Well, good. Beginning to think you'd forgotten us."

The club exploded in whispers.

"Does that sound like...yeah huh?... I don't know, nobody's heard of them in years..."

Once again, he chuckled.

"Of course you haven't heard from us, that was the point. We're changing up our style tonight, hope you like it."

He summoned Gary over, and whispered something in his ear before Gary nodded.

The guy played a few slow chords, and the girl began singing.

_Just gonna stand there_  
_ And watch me burn_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I like_  
_ The way it hurts_  
_ Just gonna stand there_  
_ And hear me cry,_

She turned her face, and through the screen you could see glittering silver lines down her cheeks, the "tearstains".

_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I love_  
_ The way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie._

The piano music died down, and Gary started the beat for the guy to rap.

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_ I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_ And right now there's a steel knife_  
_ In my windpipe__,I can't breathe_  
_ But I still fight__,while I can fight_  
_ As long as the wrong feels right_  
_ It's like I'm in flight_  
_ High of a love_  
_ Drunk from the hate_  
_ It's like I'm huffing paint_  
_ And I love it the more that I suffer_  
_ I sufficate_  
_ And right before im about to drown_  
_ She resuscitates me_  
_ She f**king hates me_  
_ And I love it_.  
_ Wait_  
_ Where you going_?  
_ I'm leaving you_!  
_ No you ain't_  
_ Come back_  
_ We're running right back_  
_ Here we go again_  
_ It's so insane_  
_ Cause when it's going good_  
_ It's going great_  
_ I'm Superman_  
_ With the wind in his bag_  
_ She's Lois Lane_  
_ But when it's bad_  
_ It's awful_  
_ I feel so ashamed_  
_ I snap_  
_ Who's that dude_  
_ I don't even know his name_  
_ I laid hands on her_  
_ I'll never stoop so low again_  
_ I guess I don't know my own strength_

Even though it was a rap, you could still feel the emotion of the two._  
_

_Just gonna stand there_  
_ And watch me burn_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I like_  
_ The way it hurts_  
_ Just gonna stand there_  
_ And hear me cry_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I love_  
_ The way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much_  
_ You can barely breathe_  
_ When you're with them_  
_ You meet_  
_ And neither one of you_  
_ Even know what hit 'em_  
_ Got that warm fuzzy feeling_  
_ Yeah them chills_  
_ Used to get 'em_  
_ Now you're getting f**king sick_  
_ Of looking at 'em_?  
_ You swore you've never hit 'em_  
_ Never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
_ Now you're in each other's face_  
_ Spewing venom_  
_ And these words_  
_ When you spit 'em_  
_ You push_  
_ Pull each other's hair_

_ Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

_Pin 'em_  
_ So lost in the moments_  
_ When you're in 'em_  
_ It's the rage that took over_  
_ It controls you both_  
_ So they say it's best_  
_ To go your separate ways_  
_ Guess that they don't know ya_  
_ Cause today_  
_ That was yesterday_  
_ Yesterday is over_  
_ It's a different day_  
_ Sound like broken records_  
_ Playin' over_  
_ But you promised her_  
_ Next time you'll show restraint_  
_ You don't get another chance_  
_ Life is no Nintendo game_  
_ But you lied again_  
_ Now you get to watch her leave_  
_ Out the window_  
_ Guess that's why they call it window pane_

_Just gonna stand there_  
_ And watch me burn_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I like_  
_ The way it hurts_  
_ Just gonna stand there_  
_ And hear me cry_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I love_  
_ The way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things_  
_ Did things_  
_ That we didn't mean_  
_ And we fall back_  
_ Into the same patterns_  
_ Same routine_  
_ But your temper's just as bad_  
_ As mine is_  
_ You're the same as me_  
_ But when it comes to love_  
_ You're just as blinded_  
_ Baby please come back_  
_ It wasn't you_  
_ Baby it was me_  
_ Maybe our relationship_  
_ Isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_ Maybe that's what happens_  
_ When a tornado meets a volcano_  
_ All I know is_  
_ I love you too much_  
_ To walk away though_  
_ Come inside_  
_ Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_ Don't you hear sincerity_  
_ In my voice when I talk_  
_ Told you this is my fault_  
_ Look me in the eyeball_  
_ Next time I'm p*ssed_  
_ I'll aim my fist_  
_ At the dry wall_  
_ Next time_  
_ There will be no next time_  
_ I apologize_  
_ Even though I know it's lies_  
_ I'm tired of the games_  
_ I just want her back_  
_ I know I'm a liar_  
_ If she ever tries to f**king leave again_  
_ I'mma tie her to the bed_  
_ And set the house on fire_

_ Just gonna stand there_  
_ And watch me burn_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I like_  
_ The way it hurts_  
_ Just gonna stand there_  
_ And hear me cry_  
_ But that's alright_  
_ Because I love_  
_ The way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie_  
_ I love the way you lie._

The music once again stopped, and the two just walked off the stage.

The door was heard opening, closing.

The canvas screen was raised, and Gary walked up, picking up a small piece of paper off the ground.

He spoke into his mic.

"It says... this concert never happened...see you tomorrow... maybe."

* * *

**Misty's POV:**

That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard! Why'd they just...go?

Everyone in the club was talking about it.

"So, you guys _do_ know who they think it is...right?", Drew said.

Yes, but we're not supposed to.

"No, should we?"

Ash blurted, "Duh! This band, it's a local band called the Acoustic Heroes. Two kids, one boy, one girl. They never showed their faces, but they're so awesome! About 5 years ago, the band split for no reason, nobody's heard of them since."

"Ahh, I think we saw one of their performances when we... took a trip, to Cerulean! They just posted a sign saying to go to the cape. And they sang, and left.", May explained.

"Yeah, like Adrianna said, they always had last minute concerts. But this, they didn't even mention it, they just... _showed up_. And after all these years, they're back!", Drew added.

"But weren't they, like, little kids?", I asked.

Drew's eyes widened.

"Their last concert, they said they were in _our_ grade! They're freshmen now!"

Woah. "They could've been right next to us, and we didn't even know!"

* * *

**No POV:**

At the same time Misty said that, two teens were driving away from a nightclub.

"That was fun!" said Dawn.

"Told you. And, they know we're back. Kind of." Paul added, smirking.

"Anyways...I've got some plans for tomorrow. You up for a _real_ shopping trip?"

Dawn squealed, "YES!"

* * *

Around midnight, Gary and the rest of the group headed home.

"Paul! Gabrielle! We're home!"

Paul and Dawn were sitting on the sofa, studying a few pieces of paper. They were smirking to themselves, because the others were oblivious.

Both put on a straight face.

"See, the translation in French is...dj obtenu nous tomber en amour."

"Oh, I see!"

"Hey guys.", Gary said.

"Hey." "Bonjour."

"So Gabrielle's staying in my room."

Everyone sighed.

"I guess we should choose rooms.", Misty stated.

"Sam could stay in my room, anyways, Adrianna has to stay with Drew anyways.", Ash said.

Everybody (except May and Drew) agreed. Gary was staying on the living room sofa.

Soon, people was in their pj's, and settled into their bunks, except for Gary, who was on the sofa, and Paul and Dawn who were still awake.

They were sitting on a bean bag, practicing their "english". Once they'd memorized the "simple phrases" they curled up on his couch.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Hmm... nope."

Paul rolled his eyes, and slowly, both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms...


	7. Nightmares

**Hey ppl! Sorry I haven't updated, special thanks to D3sstorjo for helping me with this new chapter. Or at least organize my thoughts.  
**

** And b/c I haven't said this before:**

**I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot. Now enjoy people! Or I will find you!  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Hmm... nope."

Paul rolled his eyes, and slowly, both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms...

* * *

**No POV:**

_May woke up the next morning, tired from last night, but still wanting to get up for some breakfast._

_She looked up into the top bunk, but Drew was nowhere to be seen._

_ The whole house was silent._

_She grumbled. "How dare they leave me alone here?"_

_They had the nerve to just abandon her like that!_ _But, would they really?_ _They were probably playing a joke on her again. The losers._

_Slowly, she walked down the stairs. Dawn and Paul were passed out on a couch._

_"Aww, they look so-"_

_She froze. They looked pale. She tapped them._

_"Guys, guys wake up."_

_They weren't responding. She walked back to Ash and Misty's room._

_"Hey, guys, something's wrong with..."_

_Both were sprawled out on the floor, stiff and cold. Someone had shot them. Fear coursed through her blood, tears streamed down her cheeks.  
_

_"N-no...this can't be happening...NO!"_

_"Sorry, pretty lady, but I'm afraid it is."_

_A dark, shadowy figure came through, holding Drew with a weapon against his head._

_"Adrianna, get out of here. Now!", Drew pleaded.  
_

_"My name's May, it's May, Drew! I, I can't leave, not until he leaves you alone!"_

_"Sorry...May.", The figure's voice was deep, ominous, chuckling evilly.  
_

_With a loud _'bang'_ Drew slowly sank to the ground._

_"No! NO! _DREW! _Please, Drew...no!"_

_"Now that everyone's gone, I guess it's your turn now, little girl..."_

_Drew gave one last look at her._

_"Adrianna-?"_

_That was the only thing that ran through her mind._

_That wasn't her name... He died...everyone did...everyone was dead and they didn't even know her name._

_Adrianna...

* * *

_

_"No...help...D-drew...Drew, no!_" she shook her head no...

"Adrianna, wake up, _Adrianna_!"

May opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with Drew, who apparently had shaken her awake, because he had a strong grip on her arms.

_Drew..._

The wave of fear immediately turned to terror. She felt her cheeks, cold and wet, be covered with hot, fresh tears. She stifled a sob.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head no. Drew let go, and she felt herself collapse slowly into his arms.

Surprisingly, he took her in his arms and held her close.

"T-thanks for wake-king me u-up."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Just stop crying, god."

She glared at him.

"What?"

"You're crying, it's just a dream. What could possibly be so scary that-"

"Well, I'm sorry I just happen to constantly fall asleep to see rooms full of dead people!"

His eyes widened."I didn't know...I'm sorry."

"I forgive you.", She took a deep breath, and rubbed her eyes on her shirt sleeve.

Drew hesitated, then asked,"So...why? Why do you think you have-"

"Me and my little brother Max almost drowned two years ago. I was barely able to hold on, but I did. People expect me to forgive myself for not being able to catch my brother, but I don't think they should thank me for letting someone else go fish him out when I was the one who pulled him in." Her eyes once again were streaming tears. "How do they think I could forgive myself? That memory haunts me. I was fine, and he got hurt bad, but the entire time all he was asking for, all he said was, "Help me, May."

"...May?"

She gasped.

"I-I mean-"

"I knew you were hiding something!"

Seeing the look of panic, in her eyes especially, that May had on her face, he calmed down.

She lowered her head guiltily.

"I'm guessing you're not really Italian either?"

Slowly, she shook her head.

"I'm gonna go wake everyone up. Time to explain, I guess..."

She walked out of the room.

* * *

**Misty/Ash**

Unlike May, Misty was in the top bunk, and both she and Ash were in a deep sleep. Until...

"I knew you were hiding something!"

Ash jolted slightly awake, rubbing his eyes. Footsteps were heard approaching the door. He got off the bottom bunk and stood up. Suddenly May opened the door.

"_Misty we've been caught!_", she yelled.

Misty squeaked awake and jumped in surprise, falling off the bed, only to fall into Ash's arms. They stared at each other blushingly for a while before he set her down.

May's face showed utmost panic. Misty's face was dazed and slightly surprised. Ash's was utter confusion.

"Who's Misty?"

Misty raised her hand a bit. "Guilty as charged."

"But, you're Samantha, Samantha Tolbert.", he explained in a matter-of-fact way.

She shook his hand. "Now I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower."

May looked anxious. "We've got no time, let's go wake up the others!"

"Speaking of time, May._ Adrianna_," she added to Ash. "What time is it exactly?"

Drew appeared from behind her. She randomly grabbed his wrist.

"Well," she stated calmly as if this were regular, "It's about 3 AM right now."

* * *

**Paul/Dawn:**

Dawn woke up, keeping her eyes shut in the bright moonlight. She tried to feign sleep as she thought she felt Paul fidget, and succeeded in regulating her breathing. Dawn, who fallen asleep with her head on his chest, nuzzled into his neck instead, listening to his slow breathing as it soothed her slowly...back...to...

"You know, I can tell you're awake."

Dawn jumped, groaning in defeat as Paul sat up, kissing her nose. She threw her head onto his chest once more.

"I pheelm mwed, likm nn uphmn mook."

"What was that, Troublesome?"

"I feel read, like an open book," she said, before resting on him once again.

He chuckled, stroking her hair ever so gently. He stopped for a moment.

"_Drew...help, D-drew, no!"_

Dawn's head rose. "I think she's having a nightmare again." She quickly explained the story, ending before...

"I knew you were hiding something!"

"_Aaaand_ we're busted." She muttered, then sighed. "Okay, knowing May, she's gonna just wake everyone up and explain."

_"Misty, wake up, we've been caught!"_

"I see." Paul added.

"So, with us being on the couch together, at this point it would be too loud to go back, what should we do to _not_ be caught like this?"

He shrugged."Hmm...let's visit Reggie."

She shrugged, imitating Paul. "Hmm...sure."

"Just bring some clothes for the morning."

They both got small backpacks, filled them with clothes, jumped softly on the roof, closed the window, and simply walked down the street as if they were used to jumping out the window to take a walk at 3 in the morning. Which, they kind of were.

"Hey, guys!" someone whisper-yelled down the street.

"Gary!" Dawn yelled back.

He caught up with them. "May freaked, obviously. Rather come with you guys."

"Fine with me," Paul said dismissively. "Anyways, I texted Reggie that you're back,Dawn, and that us three are heading out there. He'll find a way to get us in."

"What? Why? He's probably dead asleep!"

He pulled both of them behind a nearby tree and into darkness.

"Look, first, I can tell your friends are going to follow us, _and_ I'd rather have a grand entrance into our home."

Dawn smirked. "You always read my mind about the entrances..."

"And second, he's a light sleeper. I bet you he's going to text back in 3...2..."

Something in Paul's pocket buzzed. He smirked, reading it out loud.

"Okay, fine but I need Gary to help me out. I am right behind you guys, prepare yourselves for a surprise, especially Dawn. We all know evasive maneuver 3 from the handbook? Well, then, evasive maneuver three is a go in 20...19...18..."

Dawn smirked evilly. "Perfect. Everyone, join me. Muahahahaha!"

Once everyone finished their evil laughs, they walked down the street, knowing they were now being followed... by more than one person.

* * *

**Just before that at home...**

Misty came into the living room, clutching a sobbing May in her arms.

"G-Gary! I messed up-p! It's out! Our s-secret's done!", she stuttered.

"Shhh...calm down. Are Paul and Dawn up yet?"

"N-no. It's pret-ty quiet, I didn't wanna wake them really."

"Yet you woke up me and Ash!", Misty said, glaring at May. "Hey, P-Paul scares me."

Gary turned, walking into the hall, to hide a knowing grin. "I'll see if I can wake them up." Quietly, he sneaked through his backpack with some clothes for the morning, and walked into the room. Soon, a window was heard opening, closing. The girls curiously walked in. "They're gone!", Misty exclaimed. "We're gonna look for them, guys just stay here.", and with that the girls walked down the street, looking for them as three figures slowly emerged from the shadows, and they began following them.

* * *

Gary slowed down, now causing Paul and Dawn to slow slightly to ask what was wrong.

He smirked a cold smirk, evil, cruel. Unlike anyone had ever seen.

"You guys seriously thought I was going to come with you for nothing?"

The girls noticed the group was being approached by someone from behind.

Quickly, Gary got a cloth and covered Paul's face as he struggled against his grip.

"Paul!", Dawn was about to hurry to him, when she felt a touch. She froze. Someone put two long arms slyly around her waist. His fingers looked bony in the moonlight.

"So, we meet again, Dawn." He said it slowly, in a low, husky voice, as he traced her cheek with one finger.

Her eyes widened in fear,and watered, voice trembling.

"No. No, stop. Please. Not you."

May looked utterly horrified as she watched Dawn struggle until the man decided to point a weapon against her head. She seemed to be reliving that dream. Her world spun, and she collapsed into Misty's arms, unconscious.

Misty tried desperately to remember the house they were being dragged into, then picked May up and ran home to get help.

* * *

**Oh My goshness here I was saying I had writer's block! I am gonna sound so conceited but compared to the other chapters this chapter was _ah-ma-zing!_ Well, I liked the drama, it kinda just wrote itself. Read and Review people! It really helps me get inspired!_ And p.s. sorry for the long-ish wait but I hope this chapter leaves you happy until the next one decides to just write itself like this one!_**


	8. Not so Evil?

**Hey ppl!Once again, special thanks to D3sstorjo.**

**Also I'd like to thank Espeon210, your review was hilarious because you seemed really upset that Gary's evil! For that, the chapter is named after your review! All you guys who reviewed, thx from me to you. :)  
**

**(I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot. Now enjoy people! Or I will find you!)  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_The girls noticed the group was being approached by someone from behind._

_Quickly, Gary got a cloth and covered Paul's face as he struggled against his grip._

_"Paul!", Dawn was about to hurry to him, when she felt a touch. She froze. Someone put two long arms slyly around her waist. His fingers looked bony in the moonlight._

_"So, we meet again, Dawn." He said it slowly, in a low, husky voice, as he traced her cheek with one finger._

_Her eyes widened in fear,and watered, voice trembling._

_"No. No, stop. Please. Not you."_

_May looked utterly horrified as she watched Dawn struggle until the man decided to point a weapon against her head. She seemed to be reliving that dream. Her world spun, and she collapsed into Misty's arms, unconscious._

_Misty tried desperately to remember the house they were being dragged into, then picked May up and ran home to get help.

* * *

_**No POV:**

The two kidnappers and two victims were led into the house, and...released? The second kidnapper stepped into the moonlight to reveal...

Reggie.

Dawn simply walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Hey, big brother.", she said.

"Hey little sis. Ready to get raped?", He replied, ruffling her hair.

"Yup."

* * *

There was a moment of complete silence...everyone just staring at each other...until Reggie cracked a smile.

More silence...until... "Bwuahahahaha!", Dawn exploded. Everyone collapsed in hysterical laughter. Dawn was leaning onto Reggie to stop herself from falling. Gary was sliding down the wall, Paul was doubled up in laughter as well.

"Dude...guys, that was terrible...", Gary barely choked out.

"I know!" Dawn managed. "And then...And then May f-fainted!"

"They're gonna call the cops or something!", Paul added. "Gary, go call Officer Jenny so we won't get arrested."

"On it.", he said, walking out while wiping his eyes.

"So how've you been, little sissy?", Reggie said.

"Hmm...good. After I got into Cerulean they asked me and my buds to come here to find some talent, we need three boys. But, my boy here is good enough for me.", she put and arm around Paul.

"So, you idiots going out yet?" They nodded. "Finally! God, you guys...Aww,but I missed you too much to mess with you right now!" He gave Dawn another hug,but winked at Paul. "Now, why don't you just make yourself comfortable...and _FACE MY WRATH_!" Paul grabbed her arms as Reggie tickled her, with Dawn shrieking in laughter.

* * *

**With the other 4...**

Misty arrived and banged on the door.

Ash jumped. "What was that?"

Drew smirked, walking to the door,"Probably May trying to knock down the-_what happened?_"

He saw May in Misty's arms and grabbed her, laying her down on the couch gently. Misty looked shaken.

"We f-followed them, and this guy walked behind them and Gary..._Gary_! H-he kidnapped Dawn and Paul!"

Drew went to go call the cops. He came back a few minutes later and let out an exasperated sigh. "They don't believe me! I don't know why!"

May stirred at the sound of his voice, then sat up and opened her eyes wide, looking startled. "W-what happened! Where's Dawn?"

Misty looked at her. "Still in the house, and the cops think we're joking!"

May took a slow, shaky breath, closing her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek. Drew walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She only shrugged it off, despite the fact that she was trembling.

"N-no. _No._ I can't do that. I can't be afraid. Not now. Dawn needs us."

"That's really brave, May.", Misty said, hugging her.

May wiped her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, but right now we need to save Dawn and Paul."

* * *

They all got weapons like baseball bats, pepper spray,etc, and then walked to the house. Everyone turned to May, who, even despite the milky moonlight, looked _extremely_ pale. She took a deep breath.

"I can do this." A shriek erupted from the house. "Just, let's go before I change my mind!"

* * *

Dawn was still shrieking in laughter, and she desperately choked out a few words, red faced from all the tickling.

"Stop...please..._GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

* * *

_"..._Hands off me_!"

The gang jumped in fear. Two voices growled, "Fine!", and the screaming stopped. The house was quiet. _Way_ too quiet.

* * *

Dawn smiled a bit _too_ sweetly as Gary re-entered the room.

"Good, because if not, I was going to smack you with this pillow.", she said.

Paul, Dawn, and Reggie's eyes widened, before smirking at each other with a glint of mischief and pure evil.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "This is why I've been working out the past five years. Boys, I think the time has come again."

"For what?" Gary blurted.

Paul cleared his throat and pointed to something near the ceiling.

"Gary, what is that?"

He looked at Paul like he was stupid. "A blacklight...", he said slowly.

"What does it do, Gary?"

"Makes white colored things glow in the dark...?", Gary replied.

"Yes. Now, what is this that Dawn was going to hit us with?", Paul continued.

"That's a pillow, dude.", he answered.

"What do you do with them for fun?"

"Have a pillow fight?", Gary said, getting more confused by the minute.

"Yes.", Paul smirked. "Now put _that_ and_ this_ together... and you get..?"

"A blacklight...pillow fight?"

Dawn sighed, "Finally! You got it, Gary! Well, this is going to be the first blacklight pillow fight since the peace treaty of two thousand and-" someone smacked her in the face with a pillow. It was Paul. And Paul smirked.

"Dawn, less talking. More fighting."

* * *

Suddenly, loud smacking sounds came from the house. Everyone looked at each other, trying to see if anyone had any idea of what might be going on. A rebellion, maybe? Dawn and Paul were trying to escape!

* * *

Gary snuck behind Dawn until he was right behind her. He raised his arm and gave a super strong wing...Dawn just ducked. _Did she have eyes on the back-_

"-Eyes on the back of my head, Gary? Yes. Now take _that_!"

_**SMACK!**_

Dawn hit him so hard his head flew back and he slammed into the wall. He got out because he was lightheaded from the impact.

The air was now abundant with feathers.

_'Some girly girl _now_, right Misty, May?', he thought.  
_

Reggie and Dawn tag teamed against Paul and so far, they were winning. No, they were _murdering._ The second they stopped though, he got back up and forgot all about the pillow, pinning Reggie to the wall and trying to choke him instead.

"-Dare you tag team on me, you bast-_Dawn what the hell!"_

Dawn had jumped on his back, arms around_ his _neck, trying to choke him.

"Unhand him, Paul!"

* * *

The four now heard sounds of a big struggle.

"Unhand him, Paul!", at the sudden outburst, everyone jumped once again, May flinching at how loud it was, clutching Drew's hand in fear.

Drew blushed lightly, but scoffed. "Who's the bad guy _now_? How are we going to know who to fight?"

"_Drew..._", May pleaded. He understood, violence was not something she wanted to hear about.

"Just knock on the door!", Misty blurted. Everyone stared. "Maybe they'll think we're the cops and run away."

They agreed, and Ash walked up to the door. He knocked, and the whole house was silent.

They froze as the door actually _opened_. Gary was behind it, hair ruffled up, ice pack on his head, shirt twisted slightly, but calm as if nothing had happened. Further in the house were three curious faces, hair and clothes _also_ in a mess, wondering who was at the door, completely unfazed by their strange position. Reggie was still against the wall, hands above his head pressed against the wall in surrender, and Paul's arms around his throat. Paul still had Dawn on his back, her hands around _his _throat. _And,_ the whole room, including the people in it,was covered in purple feathers.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Weapons at the door, come in please!", Dawn said.

Drew, May, Ash,and Misty, they only stared. Dawn stared back confusedly, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Guys, this is Reggie.", she said pleasantly. **(A/N: how dense!)**

Drew spoke slowly. "Umm, Dawn, could you do us all a favor and tell us _what the hell just happened?_"

"Umm, well, first we tried to shake off Misty and May by making a grand entrance into Reggie's house. Then Reggie tickled me, and I started a Blacklight Pillow Fight, and I think Gary has a concussion, I have a mean left hook, with a pillow, at least. And _last_, Paul tried to choke his brother for totally _slaughtering_ him, so I jumped on his back and tried to choke him too."

"Wait, that thing was fake, and Reggie's Paul's brother?", Drew said in disbelief.

"Hmmm...Yup."

"F-fake!", May yelled, but still seemed too embarrassed to be fully angry.

Drew defended her. "Yeah, guys, that was _wayyy_ over-doing it, wasn't it?"

Paul smirked, and both him and Dawn crossed their arms, shoulders touching in an almost back-to-back pose.

"If you think _that's_ overdoing it, then you guys _obviously_ know nothing about the stuff little Troublesome and I have been through."

Ash looked like he'd suffered brain damage. Misty and May looked confused as well, Drew looked dazed.

"You...", Drew started. "You guys _know_ each other? Dude, I thought we were friends, no secrets, right?"

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Drew... sweetheart... first of all, you sound like a girl, with all that secret crap. Next thing, well, there are just some things we thought would be better if you guys didn't know! By the way, since we're confessing, me and Paul are _expert _pranksters." Her voice was like sugar, but she smirked at the last sentence.

Drew smirked. "Oh yeah?"

Dawn smirked back confidently. "Reggie, handcuffs, please."

Dawn and Paul were both locked in handcuffs, one cuff on Dawn's right, other on Paul's left.

Dawn wrote a note on a piece of paper, putting it in her pocket before they began working on it. After about five minutes, they had made no progress. Dawn was getting stressed out. She let out an exasperated sigh, before her eyes filled with tears. It looked like she was trying to rip her hair out.

"_Fine!_ I-I lied. We aren't pranksters! You guys win!", she then held Paul's hand in support, earning odd stares. No one saw that Paul's hand now had a bobby pin in it, because they were looking at Dawn instead.

"Now, Reggie, there's a wild Bidoof behind the house, just so you know."

Everyone looked towards the back and Paul threw a smoke bomb, both him and Dawn dropping the open handcuffs, jumping out the window.

Dawn looked back at the staring crowd one last time and held out a peace sign with a loopy grin.

"Peace out _suckas_!" **(A/N:Lol I love Sonny with a Chance, that's where I got it.)**

There was a note left on the ground. Reggie picked it up. "Typical. A note, a crazy escape. Just like old times."

Misty looked at him. "_Old_ times?"

"Yeah. Friends since kindergarten, pranksters, amazing singers, dancers, musicians, artists, _and_ actors. Dawn and Paul mastered _everything_ together. Even French. They'll tell you guys about it at home, that's where they'll probably be."

"How are you so sure, Reggie?", Drew challenged.

"One, they're_ both_ like family, I know them like the back of my hand. Two, it's on the note, guys."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry I haven't updated. Please review, depending on what shipping you guys want I'll maybe switch some fluff into the next chapter. What do you guys want! Drama? Humor? Romance? Seriously, your reviews are valued. And...favorite songs? I'm gonna make a poll for songs to go in the next chappie. **

**~Your friend, Pancake.  
**


	9. Another New Face

**Hey ppl! This is a chapter that doesn't have much significance, just bridges to the next chapter. So, anyways...Ummm... Once again, special thanks to D3sstorjo, blah blah blah, disclaimer.  
**

**(I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot.)  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Everyone looked towards the back and Paul threw a smoke bomb, both him and Dawn dropping the open handcuffs, jumping out the window._

_Dawn looked back at the staring crowd one last time and held out a peace sign with a loopy grin._

_"Peace out suckas!" _

_There was a note left on the ground. Reggie picked it up. "Typical. A note, a crazy escape. Just like old times."_

_Misty looked at him. "Old times?"_

_"Yeah. Friends since kindergarten, pranksters, amazing singers, dancers, musicians, artists, and actors. Dawn and Paul mastered everything together. Even French. They'll tell you guys about it at home, that's where they'll probably be."_

_"How are you so sure, Reggie?", Drew challenged._

_"One, they're both like family, I know them like the back of my hand. Two, it's on the note, guys."_

* * *

Paul and Dawn ran home. The moment they got in and locked the door, Dawn pounced on Paul, hugging him so hard they both collapsed onto the sofa.

"One of our best pranks, Paul!", she yelled.

Gary entered the house,"They're coming in about 5 minutes guys."

Dawn took advantage that they had 5 minutes of alone time, kissing Paul quickly.

"Paul, I think it's time we play our favorite game."

"You mean _your_ favorite game. Whatever. Your way or my way?"

Gary interrupted. "Guys, it's getting kinda weird having two of my friends openly discussing getting l-"

Dawn yelled, "Gary, not _that_! I am a _girl_, by the way, I wanted to play matchmaker with my buddies! Paul just adds some pranking power to the mix, it's powerful stuff."

"So what should we do then?", Paul said, going back to the subject.

"Make them super jealous, duh! We can start on May and Drew. Do whatever you can, be nice, give her gifts, _kiss her_! Anything!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I be cheating on you then?"

Dawn put on a sad face, wiping away a fake tear. "Paul, I think we should see other people for a while.", her imaginary tears left as she smirked evilly at how she'd thought this through perfectly.

Paul shrugged. "So, I get food girl, you get pretty boy?"

"Yup! Hey Paul, we should wear costumes right now!"

* * *

**At Reggie's house...**

Everyone had gotten over the shock when Gary casually strided to the window and jumped out as well.

Everyone was ready to leave, when Reggie held out a hand.

"Wait! Just...expect the unexpected, guys."

Drew waved it off. "Reggie, we've known them for a while, I think they're going to act the same."

They walked, and as they kept walking, they noticed how ridiculous that seemed now.

Drew scoffed, "What's gonna happen, we're gonna walk in to them dressed like barn animals?"

Everyone laughed, then they approached the house, hearing yelling noises.

"_Put **on** the cat ears!" "No!" "Put them on!" "NO!"_

There was the sound of Dawn and Paul running around the house, stuff knocking over, and Drew slapped his forehead.

_"If you don't stop right now, I'm going to lock you in the closet!" "**LIAR**!"_

Another few stomping noises, the sound of something falling onto the ground, and ending with the slam of a door, and someone's muffled banging from inside of it. They decided enough was enough, and opened the door.

Paul was looking up, smirk on his face, with a laugh so sinister you weren't sure whether you wanted to hide or laugh at how serious he was taking it. "_Buahahahaha! _I've got you now! Now that you're in the closet-"

A muffled squeal was heard from inside the closet!

"_I've got a great idea for the lyrics game now!_"

Misty looked at the closet door. "We just found out you can sing, now you have a game for it?"

_"Yes. See, you get words from a conversation and find lyrics that go with it. Paul, redo your last three sentences. Since it's you guy's first time, I'll do the first one pretty long. May, can you howl for me?"_

May raised an eyebrow."Why would I need to-"

"_GARY, LOBA ON YOUR MP3!"_

"Now we're talking _Spanish!_", May yelled.

"Just shut up! Do you want to hear me sing?"

"YESYESYES!", May and Misty yelled.

"Play the song. Show the beginning as a clue."

Paul laughed again. "Buahahahaha! I've got you now! Now that you're in the closet-"

The music started, Paul was cut off.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she-wolf in disguise_

May whispered, "Oh, the howl!", the song skipped forward,and Dawn started singing.

_There's a she wolf in your closet,_

_Open up and set her free (Aoo!)_

_There's a she wolf in your closet,_

_Let it out so it can breathe._

Paul let Dawn out of the closet, and the girls were in awe.

"We thought you couldn't sing!"

Dawn winked,"I guess I _can_, huh? Now, let's think of something to talk about..."

Drew yelled, "Well the only things we know is your names, the fact that you all go to Cerulean with Gary, and Paul and Dawn didn't tell us they were best friends!"

"Excuse us for a moment," Dawn dragged Paul into a long hallway.

"Hey Paul, pretty please could we have the plan _next_ Saturday?"

The group came into the hallway. "My friend's coming because-"

"It's your birthday, of course, Dawn."

May gasped and walked up. "It _is_? Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday? Who's coming? How'd you know it was her birthday?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Leaf coming was a secret, that's why. And..."

"She made me promise never to forget _anything_ when we were 7.", Paul finished.

Dawn's face lit up.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

"Two points. Drew, how about I help _you_?" Dawn asked. "Here, I'll give you a good one. May, what's your second favorite dance?"

"Tap dancing?" "What do the shoes do?" "Make tapping noises, duh."

Dawn looked at Drew expectantly. Gary started the song. Paul beat him to it,

_You got your high brows,_

_switching your walk,_

_and you don't even look_

_when you pass by._

_But you don't know,_

_the way that you look_

_when your steps make that much noise._

Dawn looked at the others. "Me and Paul are winning! You guys need to catch up!"

Dawn's phone rang.

"H-Hello? Oh, hey Leaf! Just singing with all our friends. Yes, I can sing!", she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you the rest later. Anyways, why did you- What? That's great! Okay, do you want us to- Okay, see you later!"

She hung up.

"What do you mean by see you later?", Gary asked.

"Umm...Leaf got sent over here earlier. So...she's gonna be here...today?", she said sheepishly.

_"WHAT?",_ May and Misty exclaimed. Dawn ignored them. "So can she stay over here too?"

The boys nodded, shrugged, and generally agreed.

"Okay, good because I already told her to come to this house, not-"

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Quick, before we answer the door, what's she like?", Paul rushed.

"Well, she's kind of nerdy, but we're still friends because-"Dawn was cut off.

"No, what does she look like?", Paul explained.

"Well, she has brown hair and brown eyes, but I don't know what she's wearing because-"

"Probably some of her regular stuff, right?", Gary asked.

"No! I heard that since we were gone, those fashion designer girls attacked her!", Dawn explained. The doorbell rang again, and Gary walked to the door.

"I doubt that Leaf would change her style because of some girls that-"

Leaf was at the door, and she didn't look very nerdy, actually, she looked stunning. Only Dawn and Paul noticed Gary staring at her.

**(Outfit Link on Profile)**

She was wearing a dress with a white top, a bow in the middle, and a polka dot baby blue bottom. Near her shoulder was a small flower made of the same material, and she was wearing a straw hat, jewelry, and flats to match.

"Umm...hey guys! Who are your friends?", she asked.

Dawn squealed. "Leaf, you look so pretty! What did they _do_ to you?"

"Just changed my clothes, did my makeup...So, who are your friends?", she repeated.

Dawn composed herself. "This is Drew, Ash, and Paul, my best friend. Oh! I need to tell you something! Paul, Gary?"

They went back into that long hallway with Leaf.

"Okay Leaf, since Gary knows, I think we should have a girl know, too. Me and Paul-"

"Are Acoustic Heroes!", Leaf whisper-yelled. "I think I'm the only one who noticed, don't worry. I'm your biggest fan remember? I played guitar for you guys, Paul taught me a little."

"Oh, yeah! Well...I guess I have nothing else to say, well we're going out, but nothing else. We talked about my lyrics game, Ash will ask."

They walked back into the room.

Ash made a confused face. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh, she was just telling me about that lyrics game you were playing.", Leaf explained.

Ash nodded.

* * *

They decided to go in the backyard, which was huge. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the grass (forced by Dawn).

"Okay, let's keep going on our game!"

Drew shook his head. "Isn't that game, a little...stupid?"

Dawn gasped. "Rude!"

Misty snapped her fingers, Gary played another song.

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me,love me._

Drew looked at the girls. "You know, I still haven't heard Leaf or May sing. Of course," He smirked."May's chances of singing a song better than the average _toad_ are pretty impossible."

Dawn scowled. "Oooh, May, this is a perfect opportunity, sing a long part!"

Drew raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say any lyrics, did I-?" May only winked as Gary's MP3 player started again.

_Tell them all I know now, shout it from the rooftops,_

_Write it on the skyline, all we have is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open, tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

Her voice was sweet, even Drew thought it was amazing. Everyone watched as Drew stared at May with a shocked expression.

"Uhh...wow.", he managed.

May smirked in a way that reminded Drew much if himself.

"Left you speechless, huh pretty boy?", she said.

"Aha! The tables have been turned!", Dawn blurted.

* * *

After a while, they went back in to order pizza and after dinner, they were just sitting in another circle silently, staring at one another.

"So is your school like Camp Rock or something?", Ash asked finally.

Gary slapped his forehead, and several groans were heard.

"Hey, let's sing It's On!", Dawn said.

"We need people to do the instrumentals, _and_ we don't have any instruments, do we?", Gary replied.

"Sure we do.", Paul started. "Ash has drums, I've got an electric guitar-"

"You do?", Drew asked. "Yes, I have a few, I can play guitar, Drew."

"I've got another electric guitar!", Leaf interrupted.

The whole room was silent.

"Really? Isn't that a guy's kind of instrument?", Gary asked.

"And, I don't think Paul is _that _good for those solos.", Drew added.

Paul clapped his hands. "So it's settled. Leaf and I are playing guitar."

"Dude, we just said the opposite."

"Yes, but I know she has some killer guitar skills and I'm not letting you guys underestimate us.", Paul retorted.

"Fine, then...let's go rock the world."

* * *

**This chapter isn't that great to me. What did you guys think? Please review! Pretty please!**


	10. It's On

**Hey ppl! So, thie singing part may be confusing, so just put on the video and listen to it as you read, kay? I want you guys to understand, you know how many times I've listened to this! Lol... I'll put who sings what anyway. Not much happens in this chapter, I guarantee the next chap will be funny though!  
**

**Umm news:Oh my god! I think I just died. Again. I inspired a story! _ME!_ Lol guys read it, it's called Big Time Reality by Umbreon 210.  
**

**Once again, thanks to D3sstorjo,who is now officially my number one fan and kinda my co-author.**

**Grr, my keyboard broke and that whole day, I didn't write anything and i just had to restart mah compooter!  
**

**Enjoy the story,keep reading, surprises coming, blah blah blah, disclaimer.  
**

**(I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot.)  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"I've got another electric guitar!", Leaf interrupted._

_The whole room was silent._

_"Really? Isn't that a guy's kind of instrument?", Gary asked._

_"And, I don't think Paul is that good for those solos.", Drew added._

_Paul clapped his hands. "So it's settled. Leaf and I are playing guitar."_

_"Dude, we just said the opposite."_

_"Yes, but I know she has some killer guitar skills and I'm not letting you guys underestimate us.", Paul retorted._

_"Fine, then...let's go rock the world."

* * *

_

Everyone was in place. **(See the music video when you read this, please?)**

Dawn was singing the part of Mitchie, Misty was Tess, and May was Kaitlyn. Gary was Luke, Ash was Sander, Paul was the first guitar (Jason), Leaf the second guitar (Shane), and Drew on drums(Nate).

"Everyone ready? I'll start it.", Gary asked, and there was a murmur of assent. He nodded, and bowed his head low...

_Drums!_

Drew started playing the beat, everyone moved to the rhythm, allowing it to take over their bodies.

_A little guitar please!_

Paul and Leaf started their parts, not playing a melody, but adding to the rhythm.

_1 2 3 4!  
_

_(Dawn)_

_I hope you're ready for the time of your life,_

_Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye, _she winked,_  
_

_Buckle up we're gonna take you for a ri-ide._

_(May)_

_Let's go we got you going, get in the vibe,_

_Everybody put your hands to the sky, _she put her hands up,_  
_

_Buckle up we're gonna take you, take you hi-igh._

_(All)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me,_

_show what you got. _everyone danced along,_  
_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on,_

_ready or not._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-lemme see how you bop,_

_It's on, It's on, It's on._

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy,take it over the top,_

_Cause we, Cause we, Cause _

_when we rock we let it rock,_

_rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, _

_dance till we drop._

_It's on, It's on, It's o-on..._

_Okay now. Are you ready? (Yeah!)_

_1, 2, 1 2 3 4!_

_(Misty)_

_Showstopping when I step in the place, she looked at dawn  
_

_Before it's done go you gotta beg me to stay,_

_Get on board, come on let's ride the wa-ave._

_(Dawn)_

_Let's go, Let's go, we just do what we do, she sang and danced confidently,  
_

_Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you,_

_You wanna rock like us, she rocked with one hand on her hip  
_

_'Cuz we're never second pla-ace._

_(You ready?)_

_(All)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me,_

_show what you got._

_Come on, come on, come on, come on,_

_ready or not._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-lemme see how you bop,_

_It's on, It's on, It's on.(ooooonnn, yeah!)  
_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy,take it over the top,_

_Cause we, Cause we, Cause _

_when we rock we let it rock,_

_rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, _

_dance till we drop._

_It's on, It's on, It's on..._

_Okay now. Are you ready?  
_

_1, 2, 1 2 3 4!_

_(Ash)_

_The-the-the-there, there is no competition,_

_That's why we in the number one position,_

_the crew can't hang with us,_

_man we're too dangerous,_

_(Gary)_

_Ain't got the style or the stamina._

_Just doin' my thing, get hooked on my swing,_

_(Ash)  
_

_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass,_

_making all the girls sing,_

_(Gary)  
_

_Yeah, we make the bells ring._

_(It's on. It's on.)_

_And drums!_

Drew began playing a drum solo, getting more and more complex,ending it with huge crashes of cymbals, and...

_A little guitar please! 1 2 3 4!  
_

Paul began an amazing solo, with Leaf following up on it, the Paul again, then Leaf_, _and they stood back to back during the solos.

_(All)_

_Show me, show me, show me, show me,  
_

_show what you got._

_Come on, come on, come on, come on,_

_ready or not._

_La-la-la-la-la-la-lemme see how you bop,_

_It's on, It's on, It's on.(show meee!)  
_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy,take it over the top,_

_Cause we, Cause we, Cause _

_when we rock we let it rock,_

_rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it,(woo-hooo)_

_dance till we drop._

_It's on, It's on, It's on..._

_Show me, show me, show me, show me,_

_show what you got. (show me!)  
_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on,_

_ready or not. (what you got!)  
_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-lemme see how you bop,_

_It's on, It's on, It's on.(yeayeah)  
_

_Get crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy,take it over the top,(over the tooop...)  
_

_Cause we, Cause we, Cause _

_when we rock we let it rock,_

_rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, _

_dance till we drop._

_It's on, It's on, It's on..._

_It's on!_

_(Gary)_  
_1, 2, 1 2 3-_

"_It's on!_"_, _everyone yelled. They all were breathing hard, and took a while to compose themselves.

"That...was...cool,", Gary panted.

"Cool? That was amazing!", Dawn yelled.

"How do...you and Paul...recover from that...so...fast?", Misty asked.

"Practice, I guess.", Dawn shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, what are we doing tonight?", Ash blurted.

"Staying home, having fun. It's my birthday, guys!", Dawn squealed.

* * *

"Hey guys, could you go to the store and get some food, maybe a movie?", Dawn asked "innocently".

"Umm...Drew and I can get a movie, since Ash is gonna attack all the food in the store," May explained.

"COUGHyouwouldtooCOUGH", Drew fake coughed, earning him a smack on the arm.

Everyone left to their respective places, and Dawn kicked Gary out of the room.

"Okay guys, I would've told Gary about this, but...this way is more fun.", Dawn concluded.

Leaf hesitated. "What are we doing...?"

Paul smirked slightly. "Judging Dawn, we're gonna play truth or dare, and maybe spike the drinks."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "...always ruin the surprise...", she grumbled, turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

**Okay, very bad...but I promise the next chapter will be better! I just couldn't think of what to put, so I'll just leave it at this. Reviews help me update, I needs my motivation!**

-Pancake.


	11. Surprise Attacks

**Hey ppl. Well, I promised humor, so you get...a chapter. I _think_ it's funny, I don't know... Well... anyways, I was going to update this earlier, but I'm not sure anymore, gotta watch Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam! It's a priority.  
**

**Once again, thanks to D3sstorjo, my number one fan and co-author, blah blah blah, disclaimer.  
**

**(I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot.)  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Everyone left to their respective places, and Dawn kicked Gary out of the room._

_"Okay guys, I would've told Gary about this, but...this way is more fun.", Dawn concluded._

_Leaf hesitated. "What are we doing...?"_

_Paul smirked slightly. "Judging Dawn, we're gonna play truth or dare, and maybe spike the drinks."_

_Dawn narrowed her eyes. "...always ruin the surprise...", she grumbled, turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

_

With everything planned out, Leaf, Paul, and Dawn cleaned up, awaiting the arrival of the others.

Innocent Dawn now seemed positively evil. How could this be a common idea for her? Really, truth or dare was fine, but did they need _that much_ motivation? All three rolled their eyes inwardly. Actually, with those _morons_ they called friends, yes.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the floor, which had already been cleared of furniture. The sofas were near the edges of the room, but for some reason, it seemed more entertaining to sit on the carpet.

Everyone sat in silence. Dead silence. In a circle. Just staring at each other, silently. _Communicating_ silently. Gary strided into the room casually but froze at the maddening, intense glares he received for absolutely no reason. These people looked ready to kill. Nobody _did_ know why they did that, they figured they just were enjoying the silence in some strange way. He backed away slowly, warily, felt behind him for the doorknob and ran. They stared at each other again. Expressions blank. Completely empty of any possible emotion. Not a trace. The three stared. And stared. And-

"We're back, guys!", Ash yelled, muffled from outside the door.

Misty and Ash had bags from the grocery store, May and Drew had bags of popcorn, candy, and May held a movie in her hand. The entire house was absolutely silent. They took a few cautious steps and advanced deeper into the mansion.

Gary was crouched down, hugging his knees and rocking slightly on the floor outside the living room door. His eyes were slightly wider than before... and he seemed to be mumbling incoherent phrases to himself. Was he crazy? Possibly. He jumped as he noticed them.

"D-don't go in there.", he mumbled a bit louder, so they could hear. "It's scary in there."

"Uhh...", Drew started, as the group just backed away. "We'll come back after we put the food in the kitchen."

They came back and cautiously stepped into the room.

"Hello.", Dawn said in a strangely airy voice as the three continued to stare at each other.** (It's a voice like Luna Lovegood from the HP movies)**

"Come in." she continued. Her eyes looked slightly dazed. Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jolted, and so did Paul and Leaf. "Well, let's get this party started! Who's up for truth or dare?", Dawn said in her normal peppy voice. "Uhh...okay?" May said. She was still confused on how Dawn's voice just changed out of nowhere. There was a murmur of assent as Dawn announced they had about fifteen minutes to get their memories in check and questions figured out. "Wait!", Leaf yelled. She had soda in her hands, and she poured out a few cups.

"I propose a toast, for Dawn's birthday. Let's hope it's one to remember."

Everyone took huge drinks, except for Dawn, Paul and Leaf who took small drinks, then poured them out into the nearest flower pot.

* * *

Dawn sighed.

"Before it starts, I think I'm gonna have a little...fun.", she finished mysteriously.

Paul agreed, and she walked upstairs slowly.

Everyone was split up around the house. Paul was in the backyard, playing slow chords on a guitar, until May stormed through the door.

"Woah, what's wrong, crazy?", he said, rolling his eyes. He patted the ground next to him, and she sat.

"I can't remember anything! Nothing good for truth or dare! Not even, 'Who's the last person you kissed as a friend, or-"

She was silenced by a kiss...Paul was...Paul was..._kissing her_!

_**SMACK!**_

"Oh, god!", Paul exclaimed, grabbing at his cheek.

"What was that for!", May yelled.

"You couldn't remember who was the last person you kissed as a friend, right? Well, I _am_ one of your friends. But I don't think that counts as friendly considering you just _slapped_ me."

May blushed. "Oh...thanks...I guess..."

"Whatever...", Paul replied.

Drew watched through the window enviously as Paul suddenly kissed May.

He doesn't like her...right? Then why's he jealous?

He shook his head, and Dawn entered the room. "Hey, Dawn."

"Hi."

He decided to make small talk to get his mind off May. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Uhh...I don't know...", she said. _'Let's see how you react to this, Drew._'

"You...", Dawn added quietly.

Drew turned his head, staring at the girl. He sat down next to her on the bed, not hearing a small smack from the backyard.

Why was he feeling dizzy all of a sudden? He shook his head once more.

"W-what did you say, Dawn?", he asked.

"Nothing...Drew, do you have a girlfriend?", she said, smiling sweetly.

"N-no...", he stuttered, not really liking where this was going.

"W-why?", he asked back.

Dawn shook her head no.

"Just...just because..." she purred, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Drew began to imagine it was May who he was kissing. He started to kiss back, advancing on Dawn, pushing her back into the wall. May walked in. And guess who was on top of who _now_? Dawn simply got out from under Drew and left the room.

"Uhh..." May started, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I...I don't know." he replied, staring into space, dazed.

"Guys, Truth or Dare is about to start!", Gary called up the stairs.

They made their way down, unaware of the events about to unfold.

* * *

**Haha, typed most of the ending during commercials, so sorry if there are mistakes... Well... Review? Yes? Please?  
**

**-Pancake.**


	12. After Effects

**Hey ppl. Well, I'm done watching Camp Rock, so now I can try to write something decent. Try. Don't hurt me! Anyways...**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who are so random their friends think they should be in an asylum.**

** So technically, it's also dedicated to me...  
**

**Once again, thanks to D3sstorjo, my number one fan and co-author, blah blah blah, disclaimer.  
**

**(I own no pokemon, no characters, no song lyrics, nothing except my story plot.)  
**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Uhh..." May started, dumbfounded._

_"What just happened?" she asked._

_"I...I don't know." he replied, staring into space, dazed._

_"Guys, Truth or Dare is about to start!", Gary called up the stairs._

_They made their way down, unaware of the events about to unfold.

* * *

_

After only a little while, the full effects began to show, and Dawn's plan, whatever it was, seemed to be working.

_Everyone was spilling secrets like in some sort of crazy leadership class._

Ash stood up. "Everyone thinks I'm dense, but really, I'll understand it completely if it's said with relevance to Harry Potter!"

Misty followed. "I once had a secret fear that Gary was a vampire!"

"I sing love songs in the shower!", Gary blurted.

May stood up. "I've always wanted to smother Drew's face in peanut butter, then _eat it all off _!"

Everyone clapped at her amazing confession.

And they were just getting started.

* * *

May woke up, but refused to open her eyes. She was so tired, but unusually warm. Immediately, her heart lurched. It had all been a dream. She was back in Cerulean. Blaziken had crawled into her bed and she dreamt she met her dream guy. She nuzzled into blaziken disapointedly.

Drew woke up, but refused to open his eyes. He was so tired, but unusually comfortable. Immediately, he felt completely embarrassed. It had all been a dream. He was back in his room. He had his old teddy bear back in his arms. He dreamt he met his dream girl. He gripped tighter and nuzzled into his teddy bear disappointedly.

Her blaziken never smelled so good...just like Drew...

His bear never smelled so good...just like May...

_Wait..._

* * *

Ash woke up slightly, feeling his face flat on the carpet, heavy weight on his back. Darn. He'd fallen asleep under the couch again. It had all been a dream. He hadn't really met his dream girl, he had just imagined it.

Misty woke up slightly, feeling her face flat on...a person. Darn. She'd fallen asleep on top of May again. It had all been a dream. She hadn't really met her dream boy, she had just imagined it.

But the couch was never so light, and its hands were never so soft...

But May was never so comfortable, and her arms were never so muscled...

_Wait..._

_

* * *

_Leaf woke up, smirking to herself. What an interesting morning it will be...Especially finding herself...on Gary's place to sleep?

Gary woke up, smirking to himself. Score. He held the girl in his arms victoriously. He'd finally gotten his chance with...?

"Let's skip school today..." he said automatically.

"Stupid, it's Sunday." Leaf answered back.

He kissed her cheek, defeated. Leaf's skin was always so soft...

_Wait...

* * *

_Dawn sat on the kitchen counter, demanding pancakes. Paul rolled his eyes, getting a small forkful from the skillet and placing it in front of Dawn, who ate it merrily, scrunching up her nose in mockery.

"So, when do you think they'll notice that-" Paul started.

"_AHHHHHH!"_

Two screams came from the living room.

"Right about now," Dawn ended.

They walked to the living room near the entrance of the house, where they had played truth or dare. Ash was laying flat on his stomach on the carpet, and Misty was laying down flat on top of Ash, burying her face into his back embarrassingly.

"What did we_ do?_", she asked in a muffled tone.

Dawn snickered, talking strangely in between stifled laughter. "Not much...maybe...a little dance...from a show I like to call..._Caramelldansen_,"

Misty looked up in horror, as did Ash. Misty put her face into her hands, then removed them to look at her hand.

Specifically, her left hand. On her ring finger. She squeaked.

"What's this?", Misty gaped.

"Oh!", Dawn said. "_That!_ Last night Ash proposed to you with a curly fry."

"_WHAT?_ You don't mean I'm getting married to Ash!"

"Not yet.", Dawn said, smirking evilly. "No, silly. But...you guys are going out...", she trailed off.

"I guess...I can live with it." Misty said, blushing.

"Of course you can! Hehe...you guys should've heard the mushy stuff you told each other last night, Ash even used _quite_ the vocabulary."

Misty only groaned, burying her face into Ash's back again.

"So...", Ash started. "You're my girlfriend now?"

Misty was now beet red. "I-I guess so...", she stuttered.

Ash turned around under her, so she was now clutching onto his shirt to keep herself from falling. He propped himself up by the elbows.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you?" he asked.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were dense! You remembered that part, didn't you? You dirty little lia-"

Ash shut her up with a kiss.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Paul and Dawn were eating their freshly made pancakes.

They finished, and sat on the sofa, bored.

"I predict the next people will wake up in 30 seconds.", Dawn blurted.

"I doubt that.", Paul replied.

**30 SECONDS LATER...**

"3...2...", Dawn still counted.

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

She looked at Paul smugly.

They padded up the stairs and into Drew and May's room, where Drew was climbing up into his bunk.

"Nothing happened...right?", he muttered.

"Right.", May answered.

* * *

Paul and Dawn snuck out of the room, unnoticed, and waited in the hall for the last screams to come, but they didn't.

They noticed Gary murmuring in Leaf's ear.

"Let's skip school today."

Leaf opened her eyes and rolled them. She was awake.

"Stupid, it's Sunday."

He kissed her cheek in defeat, and slowly opened his eyes wide at the girl he had in his arms.

She gave a little wave with her free hand.

"Morning."

Gary blinked, and climbed slowly out of the couch.

"No more sugar, Gary.", he told himself.

* * *

**Haha, typed most of the middle part during commercials last Friday, so sorry if there are mistakes...I actually wasn't going to get Ash and Misty together like this but it was funny, so...yeah! Pokeshipping at last! The next chapters will be focusing mainly on Oldrival, I think. I don't know...it seems to write itself...  
**

**Well... Review? Yes? Please?  
**

**-Pancake.**


	13. New Identities Again

**AHHHH! *shriek* I thought I'd started this chapter. Well, whoops. I needed to write the whole thing out. Sorry for not updating, I was working on OTM, and in my opinion, it's for a good cause because I've got an idea for a cool new fic! :) But I'm not starting it till I finish Of the Mind. So, actually, my buddy Dess helped me make an OC. Whoop-de freaking-do! I know, well, it's a big thing for me. Sorry, this is really short...but it's an update!  
**

**

* * *

**Here we are, a day after some events of absolute horror and, humor and utter insanity, back.

At school. In one of Drew's least favorite classes.

Drama.

No, he had nothing against it... but it was right before lunch. And he didn't have to be Ash to dislike that little detail.

They'd all slept in (except Dawn and Paul), and had to skip breakfast.

He was about fifteen minutes away from _freedom!_

Drew repeatedly banged his head on the desk. May giggled, taunting him with a sugary scent hidden in her bag.

Of course _she'd_ have food. He glared at her.

* * *

"Before class ends, I have some news! We have a big project coming up, and it starts today! So, settle down and I'll explain immediately."

Their teacher, Mrs. Logan, said this with an overly sweet voice. Her suddenly face turned strict.

"If I don't see the entire classroom full of boy/girl pairs in 5 seconds, your grade is automatically a zero for this assignment. Go!"

Hurriedly, everyone in the class rushed around the desks, trying to get a decent partner.

Dawn and Paul casually leaned up against the wall, hands intertwined, yet it was left completely unnoticed in the chaos. Gary walked up to Leaf. She shrugged and summoned him over. Ash and Misty blushed, stepping closer to each other. Drew hurriedly clutched May's hand, making her cheeks tint scarlet. Just about every other female in the class gasped. Huffing, all the fangirls found the closest person and joined with them.

"Aha. Good. Now, quick! Get to know your partners, because for the rest of the week, you'll be acting like them! I'll have supervisors checking the campus, so we can see how long everyone lasts in character. "

And with that, class was dismissed.

Drew, happy that he was now able to eat as much as he wanted without strange looks, glanced at May.

"Good luck. You'll need it to try to act like someone so smart and devilishly handsome as me, Maple.", he stated, smirking.

May smirked back, catching Drew by surprise. His face turned blank.

"Drew, Drew, Drew. I thought you'd know that I've got the acting skills to be you even better than..._you_. Plus, I've got some good looks of my own, don't know if you've noticed." , She stated, winking.

" And, for the record? I don't need your luck. See you at lunch... _Hayden_."

She turned on her heel and walked off.

Something flew from her hand at Drew and he caught it. A rose. _His_ rose. Ahh, the irony.

* * *

**(A/N: Everyone's going to take on their parts.)**

"...So, you guys ready for the assignment?", Dawn asked, looking bored.

"I'm gonna fail.", Ash said nervously.

He shot a wistful look at Misty's huge lunch, which she was eating a bit ravenously.

"No need to worry. Just, go with the flow and everything will be fine." Paul stated.

Leaf scoffed. "Yeah right. Wanna bet on how many days Ashy-Boy lasts?"

Everyone was still staring at Paul. Using Dawn's quote had shocked them. Gary took over the conversation.

"I agree with Paul, everything's gonna be fine!", he said enthusiastically.

Here we have a...

Flustered Drew.

Confident May.

Stoic Dawn.

Nervous Ash.

Hungry Misty.

Reassuring Paul.

Cocky Leaf.

Lighthearted Gary.

Hmm. This was going to be a strange week.

* * *

**Okay, feel free to kill me with your little shot guns. If you need one, my friend D3sstorjo will definitely have some. LOL. I know, way too much time to update and none of the promised oldrival. I'm working on it. Maybe next chapter okay? Review please!  
**

**-Pancake.**


	14. Lessons

**Okay, sorry I didn't update. But I chose out the funniest review to start off the chappie! By Moonsilver() **

**So, you may ask...**

**"Is misty gonna be hungry all the time?**** Is may gonna outwit drew in one of their arguments?**** Is dawn gonna ignore everyone?**** Is leaf gonna be a pervert?**** Is ash gonna bash misty with the mallet?**** Is drew gonna be hungry and confused?**** Is paul gonna be optimistic?**** Is gary gonna be hyper?"**

**Hmm...well to answer them:(Misty) Kinda. (May) Duh! (Dawn) Actually, pretty much.(Leaf) No, she's a decent person (unlike Gary). (Ash) No, you don't hit girls! (Drew) Yes, with May's wits, and skipping breakfast? (Paul) To a certain degree. (Gary) And, probably.**

** Do not own. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Leaf stepped into homeroom.

Nobody was there yet... hmm... oh yeah. She ditched the girls back at home. She giggled.

So...what would Gary do?

She spotted Paul, who summoned her over.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Well, since Dawn's being all antisocial and forgot to call you..."

Leaf stifled a giggle, and sufficed with a raised eyebrow.

"I've decided to take over the singing lessons she planned. Stage's empty after school, see you there?"

"Are you kidding? I _am_ Leaf Green, of course I'll be there."

She smirked. At the same time, Gary had entered the room, only hearing the last few words. _Why are they going somewhere after school...alone?_

He ignored the thought and tried to fake optimism.

"Hey guys! What's up?", he said cheerfully.

"Nothing...babe.", Leaf said jokingly. He blushed, and Paul looked unusually close to laughter.

* * *

Dawn grumbled, waking up and looking up the clock. It was a little late...

She got ready, then walked to the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast.

She got a cup of ice water and poured it onto the backs of two now screaming girls before leaving the room.

"Wake_ up_, lazy faces!", Dawn screeched. "Arceus.", she muttered.

* * *

_Later, during lunch..._

"So, explain to me why everyone was late today.", Dawn grumbled.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?", Gary said teasingly.

Dawn scooted a bit closer to the boy next to her and hissed something into his ear, making him gulp. He shut up.

Ash fingered his mallet, silently pleading Dawn to let him whack Gary.

She scoffed. "No! Bad boy. I think he's gonna suffer enough. No! Ash!" Ash stopped. "Good boy."

She patted his head, smirking.

"_Anyone else want a piece of this?_"_, _she glared. Everyone shook their head.

"So May, decided to give up yet?", Drew challenged.

May only smirked back. "A challenge? I don't think that's very in-character Drew... better be careful."

Misty interjected. "Hey Ash can I have that?"

He passed a bit of food glumly down to the smiling girl. There was a silence.

"So guys...I'm thinking of becoming a coordinator...", Paul trailed off jokingly. Everyone laughed.

* * *

_After school..._

It was a bit cloudy.

Nothing was in Gary's vision except for a small figure in the distance heading into the auditorium.

It wouldn't be so wrong if he stayed... right?

* * *

"Paul?", Leaf peered out into the darkness.

...How strange...Why was the stage pitch black?

Maybe Paul hadn't arrived yet, or he bailed. She let out a dejected sigh, moving to sit down on the stage.

Was it her, or had something made a sound somewhere right...over...?

Fwoop.

Leaf winced, closing her eyes as the bright spotlight turned on, blinding her.

Like some crazed acrobat in an accident, Paul suddenly tumbled down from... the roof?

"Paul!", Leaf yelled, running towards where he fell. "Huh?"

He'd vanished.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She jumped.

"PAUL! How'd you...", she stuttered, startled.

He smirked.

"The element of surprise never fails. Heck, just do some random stunt and it'll stun someone enough to pass them, trick them, blind them, scare them... it's useful. I got carried away, that isn't what we're learning. But it was funny to see your face."

"Hey!", Leaf yelled.

Paul sighed. "I'm sorry." He gave her a flower, a geranium, from his pocket.

"Excuse me!", she was not only shocked by yet another random act, but of the meaning.

He laughed. "I see you're not gullible anymore. Explain."

"The geranium means true friend, but it can also mean stupidity."

He handed her another flower. "It's called a nasturtium."

She smirked. The flower symbolized victory in battle.

"We need to stop fooling around.", she said, giggling.

Suddenly, there was a bit of a serious aura. He sighed again. "Let's start."

* * *

After a few minutes, Paul had prepared the sound system to play from his laptop to the stage.

He walked back to Leaf, who sat idly on the edge of the stage, swinging her feet slightly.

"Okay, let's start now. Have you had anything happen recently with a lot of emotion? Happy, sad, scary, bad, good-"

"Bad. Really bad.", Leaf said.

"Care to explain?"

"Just... really bad break-up. He was cool. Only Gary and Dawn knew... it... just... a bad break up."

Paul pressed on. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Leaf shook her head, eyes distant. "No."

"Why?"

She turned to face him.

* * *

**That's it. It had a slightly dramatic cliffy, to me it ended nicely. But... it's all I got. Really. Well, at least to make the ending good. It was more of a filler chapter... review?  
**

**-Pancake.**


	15. A Plan Made From Tears

**Here we go, new chapter. Note: Review the concept of TEA, if necessary. I'm going to start this chapter off with an excerpt to get your minds fresh, and then the next scene is inspired by a funny review, thanks to my friend D3sstorjo for the random Dawn daydream... it's funny, just wait. Also, sorry about the cliffy, it made some people mad... which is funny because the next part is totally not that dramatic. Uhh... anything else I need to say? Oh, you guys wanted a non-filler chapter. Well... this one turned out really long to me.  
**

** Do not own. But enjoy anyway. See you at the end of the chapter! *smiles and waves frantically*  
**

**

* * *

****PREVIOUSLY...**

_Have you had anything happen recently with a lot of emotion? Happy, sad, scary, bad, good-"_

_"Bad. Really bad.", Leaf said._

_"Care to explain?"_

_"Just... really bad break-up. He was cool. Only Gary and Dawn knew... it... just... a bad break up."_

_Paul pressed on. "Can you tell me what happened?"_

_Leaf shook her head, eyes distant. "No."_

_

* * *

_Dawn was wondering... had what Paul said really been true? She wished.

She began to snigger as she imagined a scene...

_And now our next contestant, Paul! A boy ran gleefully onto the stage in a pink tutu._

_Boy, the leotard was cheesy but you could sure see his muscles..._ Dawn bit her lip.

_The teen span around in a graceful circle, throwing a pokeball._

_"Go, Torterra!", he sang._ ...How she'd kill to see that.

* * *

"Why?"

Leaf turned to look at the boy.

"You.", she stated simply. "You have a reputation. You're distant, pensive, and kinda rude. I have a reputation just like that. Everyone thinks I'm pretty much a hard, mean, rudely honest tomboy. And they've got it wrong. I..." She paused.

"I have a reputation to uphold. And I can't keep it up."

Her eyes were shining with tears. "Not if I talk to the completely emotionless Paul and cry.", she muttered darkly.

"But do you really want to hold up a reputation if it means some drastic stuff like this, closing yourself off from everyone, afraid?"

She shook her head.

"But I still am gonna cry if I go on with this." "Good."

She looked at him, confused. "I only needed to check something. So... explain to me why we cry."

"You cry when something big happens, and y-you're not strong enough to handle the _emotions._"

Her voice cracked at the last word. She sniffled. Paul shook his head, eyes uncharacteristically soft.

"Crying doesn't show weakness... it shows you've been strong for too long.", he mumbled.

Leaf had been strong way too long. She looked dangerously close to a point of no return.

Her breaking point.

She was hanging by a thread.

Paul wasn't sure if he wanted to put Leaf through that. He spoke calmly.

"There seems to be a point...where you act like you're _not_ about to just break down. The worst part of that is when you ask yourself, 'How much longer you can keep this up?'... and you don't know."

He turned to Leaf. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded meekly.

"Okay. Let all the memories fill you up. TEA stands for truth, emotion and anticipation. Truth. You truly feel this. Emotion. _How_ do you feel?"

"Sad, angry, stupid, betrayed.", she muttered.

"Unfortunately, that's what I want you to feel. Last is anticipation. You've been preparing for _something_ all day...so I think you're ready. Tell me everything about what happened between you and that guy, uhh..."

"Puck."

"Yeah. Tell me. No excuses. And... tell absolutely _everything_."

As she opened her mouth, he put a hand up.

"Stupid, you can't use words."

"Then what do I-"

"Singing lessons, remember? Use lyrics. I don't care if the song seems to not fit, just sing it all out. One song to vent. _Choose well._"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, oh wise one."** (Taylor Swift- Mine)**

She picked a song from the laptop, and he left her alone on the stage, single spotlight.**  
**

A quiet tune started to play, and Leaf vocalized.

_Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh,_

_Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh,_

She began to sing._  
_

_You were in college,_

_ Working part-time, waiting tables,_

_Left a small town, never looked back,_

_I was a flight risk, With a fear of falling._

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts._

It was working. You could hear hints of doubt in her voice, even though she was singing.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch._

_The moment, I can see it, yes, yes._

_I can see it now._

The song started louder, and she sang with a burning passion that could be heard in her voice.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place,_

_You learn me secrets and figure out why I'm guarded,_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I...I'm afraid. My parents...they're divorced, you know that. I can't do that. I don't want to get hurt. I can't love you."_

_"We're not going to make that mistake. Please. Just try."_

_Leaf nodded, trusting the boy._

* * *

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes._

Her smile seemed to fade as she sang the next part.

_But we got bills to pay. _

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes._

_This is what I thought about._

She'd begun to cry, just a little, but her voice hadn't gotten weaker. It was still strong, if not stronger._  
_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights by the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Leaf looked close to a break-down again.

_And I remember that fight, Two thirty A.M.,_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands,_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback..._

_"Maybe this isn't working, Leaf."_

_"I thought you were going to try to make it work. I'm trying. Maybe you should next time someone trusts you."_

_She ran out the door._

_"Leaf, wait!"_

* * *

_Brace myself for the goodbye,_

_Cuz it's all I've ever known,_

_But you took me by surprise,_

_You said-

* * *

_

_Flashback..._

_"I'll never leave you alone."_

_Leaf scoffed bitterly. "Yeah. I know. Not even when you're with another girl."_

* * *

_You said, I remember when we were sitting there by the water,_

_And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time,_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh Oh-Oh Oh Oh,_

_Can you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now._

_The moment, I can see it, yes, yes._

"I can see it now.", Leaf ended.

"And that's how I felt...before he ripped me apart. Hurt me. You get the idea.", she muttered, sniffling.

There was a pause.

"You gonna be okay?"_, _Paul asked. She nodded. "That's a lie.", he mumbled back.

* * *

Gary walked curiously to the auditorium after hearing a beautiful voice...

Leaf?

He watched her mutter a few words about her boyfriend, crying and angry.

"You gonna be okay?", Paul asked to her. She nodded, and, like Gary, he could tell it was a lie.

She quickly hugged Paul and sobbed quietly.

Gary was startled, not noticing Paul glance over at him and begin to whisper quickly to Leaf.

* * *

"I know you were probably really into that jerk, but Gary's right there and I've seen how you look at him. Don't even deny it. But he's afraid to hurt you even more and destroy your friendship. You need to show him it's okay... I can't stand to watch him stare at you like an idiot any longer."

Leaf looked at him with a watery smile.

"I'm sneaky, too, you know. I was already going to do that."

"Go for it."

And with that, Paul left. Gary rushed up to Leaf. She hid a tiny smirk, then turned around with a distressed face.

"Oh, Gary."

She smushed her face into his chest, letting everything out... pure emotions... mixed with a hidden purpose, of course.

**

* * *

**

**Hehe... anyone see the random glee reference? I had no idea what name to use for the random guy. I actually finished this so quickly because I was supposed to compete to see whether me or D3sstorjo could update first, but I didn't wait for her to reply...do I win?  
**

**Okay, well it seemed to go pretty smoothly on my part... was it decent? Reviews are loved.  
**

**-Pancake.**


	16. Tears Turn To Laughter

**And so I go on to continue the story after tending to my happy readers. Or, at least I hope you're happy. Just so you know, there's a little question once you finish the chapter, so... enjoy! I'm just trying to get back into updating. Just thought it could be a nice New Year's present.  
**

**Do not own.  
**

**

* * *

****PREVIOUSLY...**

_"I know you were probably really into that jerk, but Gary's right there and I've seen how you look at him. Don't even deny it. But he's afraid to hurt you even more and destroy your friendship. You need to show him it's okay... I can't stand to watch him stare at you like an idiot any longer."_

_Leaf looked at him with a watery smile._

_"I'm sneaky, too, you know. I was already going to do that."_

_"Go for it."_

_And with that, Paul left. Gary rushed up to Leaf. She hid a tiny smirk, then turned around with a distressed face._

_"Oh, Gary."_

_She smushed her face into his chest, letting everything out... pure emotions... mixed with a hidden purpose, of course._

_

* * *

_Gary, stunned, simply held her as she sobbed.

"He cheated on me, the loser. I _hate_ him," she muttered miserably.

At these words, he snapped out of his daze and held her tightly, scowling at nothing in particular.

"He's not worth your tears. He cheated on you, he's not worth it."

Gary was stunned to hear the sobs turn into a quiet fit of giggles.

"What?", he asked dumbly.

Leaf pulled away from the hug slightly and smiled at him.

"Coming from the playboy himself," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

"Not that again." Gary answered, exasperated. "What if you were in my shoes? I've got a playboy reputation... but what if... you really, really like someone? Now they don't even trust you, and you don't even have a chance with-"

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, pulling away quickly.

"I think even with a _terrible_ reputation like that, you might... just maybe... still have a chance," her voice reduced to a sly whisper.

She began to walk away. "Let me know if you wanna take that chance."

Gary was left frozen.

"Wait, Leaf!"

* * *

May was currently sitting, bored, on the sofa in the house. Completely bored.

She knew it. She was going to die of boredom.

She wished something would just... _happen.  
_

_Ding Dong.  
_

Curious, she opened the door to... May groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Why are you here, Drew?"

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What? No welcome into the house?"

"Come in," she muttered.

He laughed a bit at her..._enthusiasm_.

Knowing she wasn't going to invite him in any further, he sat himself down by her, watching her mindlessly flick through television channels. Slightly irked from the fact that nothing was on, she clicked it off and turned towards her only remaining entertainment.

"So, what now?", she muttered.

"Well, everyone's pretty much gone for the moment. Dawn and Paul have, yet again, disappeared, Gary's with Leaf somewhere I think, and Misty and Ash are out on a date," he murmured smoothly, yet in a somewhat bored tone.

She lightened up instantly. Her eyes widened as she beamed at Drew, who backed up to the edge of the couch nervously.

"...Maaaaay?", he drawled softly. His voice was laced with fear, uncertainty, and... Arceus, he couldn't even think straight.

As he was backing up, realizing he could no longer do so, May had crawled up onto him with a honey-sweet expression that only gave away the idea of mischief in her mind. He gulped. Yet, she looked rather nice up close... he began to lean in and close his eyes, just about to-

_"We're going to spy on Ash and Misty!"_

He let out a short yell of surprise from her outburst, then proceeded to be dragged out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had tracked the pair down, just coming out of the movie theater.

May cursed quietly.

"Their date's over," Drew mumbled, smirking at the girl. He'd now composed himself, and gone back to his arrogant self. Yet her face was still stuck in every corner of his mind... he shook his head as if he were trying to jumble the thoughts out.

The girl looked positively horrified now. "I missed it..."

Drew raised an eyebrow, unhappy about her sudden mood dropping. "Er... want to go get some froyo, then?"

She fought not to smile about the delicious treat, but failed. "Let's go!"

And once again, he was dragged away.

* * *

Across town, Reggie sighed, pausing from his pokemon care to reminisce. It was almost that time in the year again...

_Flashback..._

_"Reggie...no...please say it's not true...he's not dead. He can't be."_

_He held two small children as they sobbed in pure misery._

_What could he tell them?_

_"It's true guys... I'm so sorry...it's true."_

_Reggie felt himself tear up a bit as well. He held them in his arms the entire night..._

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked out the window to the forest, seeing a faint light in the trees. He knew Paul would be fine, but...

"Take care of Dawn for me.", he spoke out, as if Paul would hear him somehow. _And, it seemed, he did._

_

* * *

_Dawn and Paul settled into their tree house, a small candle lit as to provide light in the darkness.

"So... is there a reason you wanted to come here, or...?", Paul mumbled.

"No! No reason...", Dawn said shyly. Paul didn't look convinced. "Just hanging out, like the old days, Paul!"

In an act of trying to convince him, she got a marker and crossed out the last few days on a calendar. Her hand slowed as she realized...

Soon would be the anniversary of when... she shuddered.

She looked up at Paul.

The look on her face, the way she bit her lip, made Paul sigh instantly. He knew what she was thinking about. And that she was struggling to maintain her composure.

Wrapping a nearby blanket around her shoulders, he pulled the girl onto his lap, and held her.

There were no conversations. No words needed.

He simply kissed her hair, dropping his act of being emotionless, and held her.

And she didn't cry. Not yet, at least.

But it was progress.

**

* * *

**

**Oldrival fluff! Poke cliffhanger! And an almost Contest kiss? Poor Drew, he's already falling for her. Ooh, and another element, essential to unraveling Dawn and Paul's dark past. So, in this New Year, I ask for reviews. Also, in your reviews, I've got a question to ask you guys. In a basic plot, you've got your exposition, where you say the problem, rising action where it gets bigger, the climax, whatever... but. Think about it. There's two main things I've been leaving out****, whether purposely or not****, that are important. What are they, do you think? If you get it right, I'll mention you next chapter! :)  
**

**-Flute.**


	17. Whenever It's Almost Over

**Okay, so I wanted to work on the chapter but had no place to start so I'm typing this on notepad, haha. Umm... that question. LoveLoverGrl got one part, that they forgot about their real mission: to seek out talent! I'm sorry... I'm working on that. The other part was Acoustic Heroes. They kinda died for a bit.**

**Actually, new note: I am a very stupid human being. I lack the computer skills and... heck, I just needed to read the part that said DOUBLE SPACE. -.- I thought my laptop didn't work with FF's system. I was wrong. For this I apologize sincerely. However, it's been a while and I lost my files. I intend on finishing all my stories (or remodeling then finishing them) one way or another but it's gonna take time to get back into my element.**

**Anyways. I'll try to make this a kinda longish chap since I've deprived you poor chilluns.**

**Yeah.**

**Let's continue. It's been too long.**

* * *

"So, the frozen yogurt make you feel any better, May?" Drew asked. She'd chosen the weirdest flavor combination: Raspberry with peanut butter cookie dough bits mixed in. But May nodded gleefully. "At least I wasn't as bored as I was a while ago, with everyone gone," came her reply.

Drew and May made their way to the door of the girls' home. With a twist of the key, May fumbled with the door before Drew grabbed her yogurt cup and the door swung open to...

Silence.

"And still everyone's gone," May said, rolling her eyes.

"That's... really weird," Drew said. His tone was detached, sounding strange, suspicious, almost as if on the verge of a discovery.

May was perplexed at the sudden change. "Why is that so weird? Ash and Mist are probably on their way back, and I don't know about the rest. Leaf and Gary... Um, is this because Paul and Dawn were acting weird this morning, because...?"

Drew said nothing. She was him go very still from the corner of her eyes. Turning slightly, she glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes were very distant, holding some kind of wisdom that astounded May. He looked as if he knew something huge, shocking even, but very, very bad. And he looked quite sure of it. The brunette's mood dropped, feeling the seriousness take hold of her.

"I said: What's wrong, Drew?" she asked slowly, speaking deliberately.

He stayed silent for a bit longer, then, opening his mouth and still looking forward, he took a breath of hesitation and asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty," May mumbled, trying to fit the puzzle pieces that seemed so obvious in the boy's mind.

Drew's eyes closed, his expression speaking for itself. It seemed to say, _I knew it. _"Damn it," he spat, running inside and May followed as he frantically ducked into rooms and slammed doors. He dashed across to the guys' house, growling to himself. May followed him, confused and scared. She was nearing panic.

"Drew! Please tell me what's going on!"

He wanted to laugh. "May, why is nobody here! Don't you think that's a problem? You can't be _that _stupid!"

May felt a prick of tears; for some reason, what she felt wasn't offense but shame. People always told her she was slow but it really stung that Drew would take time during a certain crisis to tell her just that. She slowed her running and stopped in front of the porch, feeling lost. Follow the boy that just insulted you, or stay and know nothing of what's going on?

Gary and Leaf suddenly were here, suddenly were next to her, having seen Drew and barraging her with questions.

"MAY! What's wrong? Wh-"

"What happened? Why is-"

"I don't know, okay!" May yelled in frustration. She felt useless and stupid and just... she ducked away and ran back to the other house.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shinji house, the soft, familiar sound of music floated through the quiet house.

_Oh you could stay with me forever, _

_Oh you could stay with me for now..._

Reggie's quiet voice paused as he stirred a pot of hot chocolate and stared out the window.

He picked up the phone and dialed the boy's house. Drew answered after a few short rings. "Hello?"

Reggie's hand covered his eyes. "Please don't tell me."

Silence. "You knew this was going to happen."

He hung up. The music was gone. The stove was turned off. And he ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

"May? May are you in here?" Drew's voice rang through the walls of the house.

She tried to stay quiet. "Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me," she whispered to herself in a chant.

He stepped near the coat closet to his right, listening for the little sound he'd heard; right, there she was. Drew's knuckles tapped at the door lightly and May jumped at the sound. Oh, a knock.

Wait. A knock?

"Nobody's here," she tried weakly, voice quiet. _Stupid, stup-_

Drew laughed, a quiet little sound. "Open it up please? I gotta tell you something."

She battled with herself for a second. Then she unlocked the door and he stepped in, turning on the light bulb that hung down and shutting the door closed behind him with a click.

Just by looking at May's face, Drew could tell that she'd been crying. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were red and sad and scared... her... her lips looked all bitten because of her nerves... oh goodness, not _now_ Drew... He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and calling you stupid. It's just that I realized that Paul and Dawn really should've been here, and they were acting weird, and they must've done something crazy... and..." he stuttered on nervously, not knowing how to phrase it.

But the closet was opened before they had the chance.

"Drew, why are you in a closet?" Ash's voice rang. He and his redheaded companion poked their heads through to get a better look. Misty's eyes narrowed. "And why is May in here looking upset?"

Drew stayed quiet in a moment of silent frustration. "Give me a minute, and I'll tell you," he said in a low voice.

Misty grabbed Ash's arm, dragging him out and leaving, eager to hear the gossip.

There were those nerves again. Drew let out a breath. "I thought they must've done something crazy. And I think I was right. Because just now, Reggie called me. Like he was expecting something to happen too," he explained.

May's head tilted. "Well, what did he say?"

Drew's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Well I kinda confirmed it and then he hung up. I don't know what he's going to do. Maybe he knows where they are, and he went to go get them."

May opened her mouth to speak. "Yeah, maybe. Let's hope, right?"

From behind the door someone cleared their voice.

"I don't know where they are, but I think I know where they're going," came Reggie's muffled voice. "Come out of there and let's all have a meeting, shall we? Paul and Dawn are just crazy and we need to plan this out."

* * *

And so there everyone was in the living room of the girls' house. They sat in a jumbled up little circle, perching on sofas, sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall; Drew and Reggie stood in front of the fireplace, and the former was whispering to the latter. After a few seconds, Reggie nodded and turned.

He spoke up. "Okay guys. We're ready to organize ourselves. I think I know what's going on with Paul and Dawn. Well, actually, I know it for sure. It's kind of a big thing and we need to figure out what we're going to do."

May raised her voice, interrupting his speech. "Reggie, Drew never finished telling anyone _what _was going on! He was starting with me and he never finished." She turned to Drew, bracing herself. "Drew, what's going on?"

Drew raised an eyebrow. "Well, the reason is still unknown. But the problem should already be obvious. To all of you," he said, looking at everyone in the room: May, Leaf, Gary, Ash, Misty...

"I don't know why, but Reggie does I guess... anyways..." he looked back at May. "Think about it for a second."

Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Paul and Dawn aren't back," she said slowly.

Drew nodded. "Uh-huh..."

She continued. "But... they're not going to be back, are they?" She asked, suddenly feeling the weight on Drew's shoulders get passed on to her.

He said nothing that time. "So then..."

"Paul and Dawn are gone."


End file.
